


致吾友

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: 文/帝国名花帝国双璧～(￣▽￣～)~理解成粮食向或者罗米罗清水暧昧无差西皮向也可以哒～(￣▽￣～)~西幻AU～(￣▽￣～)~
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 8





	致吾友

妈妈。  
总听他说。  
除了妈妈，就是邻居家艾芳，明明是初恋死不承认，还有离开时还未播种的菜地与那只从小陪他到大的老山羊。  
他对过去念念不忘。

妈妈。  
罗严塔尔是从米达麦亚那儿得知妈妈应该是怎么样的。  
温柔，小时候会唱摇篮曲哄米达麦亚入睡，在烛光下给米达麦亚的衣服打补丁，等长大了又催着米达麦亚结婚要孩子，考虑了很久还是劝米达麦亚事业为重。  
强悍，生气时打得米达麦亚半天下不了床，但会因为米达麦亚跟贵族小孩打架而唯唯诺诺上门赔罪，米达麦亚说他因此再也不打架哪怕他认为他打那群混蛋没有错只是因为觉得那一幕太过心酸。  
妈妈有时候会哭，也会笑，更多时候不哭也不笑，战乱日子太过艰难，每天都在挣命，要怎么样才能活下去。但妈妈并不绝望，因为不能绝望。

妈妈。  
是发间温柔的香气和被子太阳麦田的味道。  
是幼时呼唤归家的声音和遥遥升起的炊烟。  
是衣服上的针脚和偷偷擦拭的眼泪。  
罗严塔尔听着米达麦亚断断续续的讲述，在心里归纳道。他在潮湿发霉的棉被里翻了个身，唇角带着微笑。

妈妈。  
这些。  
他通通都没有。

秋天，罗严克拉姆军团刚从整个大陆招进来的战士正从各地前往奥丁的路途中，而来自东边的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚不得已只能跟随部队窝在狭小的旅舍里。  
不管周遭打呼噜的声音和窗外明亮月光，还是心中的热血和茫然，还是都让两位年轻人无法入睡。他们隔着薄薄木板彻夜长谈，罗严塔尔躺在上铺，而米达麦亚在下铺。  
“其他的我不知道，不过罗严塔尔，你的母亲一定一个美丽的女子。”米达麦亚以一种正直的口气评价道，最后讨论回第一次见面的罗严塔尔，“……不能带你回家，不然艾芳一定会对你动心的。”  
“除了妈妈就是艾芳，女人有那么好吗？”罗严塔尔枕着手臂，对着好友促狭道。  
“……那我必须带你见见我的妈妈和艾芳，她们都特别好。”米达麦亚立刻为心中两位神圣的女性辩驳。  
罗严塔尔歪起嘴角，摇摇头，露出一个苦笑，随即在月光下闭上眼睛。  
米达麦亚也不再说话，随后就传来了均匀的呼吸声。  
那个夜晚的月光太过明亮，罗严塔尔却并不想念故乡，不思念妈妈，不回想邻居的女孩子。  
那是十年的事，距离那个晚上过去十年，他和米达麦亚已经相遇十年。

罗严塔尔出生在一个下雨的秋季。  
童年对他来说不过是黑暗逼仄的小屋，打骂他的醉酒父亲，肮脏的积灰酒瓶，邻居的低声咒骂，不停下着的雨和会滴滴答答漏水的屋檐。家乡丰沛多雨，一到夏季，村子里唯一的河流涨水泛滥，淹没了小桥，那时就不能走到对岸去了，不过可以坐竹筏过去。  
村子相当闭塞，一位会简单法术的年长女巫担当同外界的通讯工作，他们将信给她，由她传送到目的地的通讯法术阵里。  
她曾用手温柔地摸过幼小的罗严塔尔的头发。  
那是罗严塔尔印象中第一次被这样摸，虽然有点不舒服，但他没有躲。  
“小奥斯卡，”她说，“你有一双与众不同的眼睛。”  
“那会带来灾祸。”罗严塔尔重复着父亲喝醉时常说的话。  
“怎么会？”她和蔼地笑道，“这是你与众不同的证明，你生来是要做惊天动地的事的。”

也是她，在罗严塔尔十五岁生日那天，指着他高声大叫。  
“魔鬼！魔鬼！——”她的兜帽滑落，露出一张皱纹遍布，由于恐惧和厌恶狰狞的脸。再也不复温柔抚摸他头发时的可亲模样。  
罗严塔尔摇摇头，看她的火球攻击坠落在自己的脚边，一步步走过去，微笑着亲吻她伸出来的枯瘦的手。  
“谢谢您这些日子的照顾。”罗严塔尔诚恳地说，“我要走了，如您所说，去做更多惊天动地的事。”  
女巫以她毕生的法力吟咏出一个咒语，施加到罗严塔尔身上。这回的攻击罗严塔尔没有躲，火焰直接灼烧上他的黑色翅膀和半边身体。带着一身的血和伤痛罗严塔尔头也不回地离开了他的故乡。  
那天天气很好，远山连绵如画，风吹稻田泛起波浪，那是一个没有下雨的日子。

罗严塔尔的父亲没能来咒骂他，父亲死在罗严塔尔十五岁那年的九月，死于失足落水，在河水泛滥的下游被发现时尸体已然苍白肿胀，罗严塔尔很干脆地把他扔到了教堂外的乱葬岗里。至此，罗严塔尔父亲结束了可笑悲惨的一生，因此也没能看到一个月后他的孩子背后长出了恶魔才会有的黑色翅膀。  
也没能看到灾祸降临，没能看到他此生罪恶的证明。

罗严塔尔十八岁之前是这么度过的，住在城市的贫民窟，白天前往流浪人的聚集点凭借体力赚取一些微薄的收入，晚上做打手，干点不干净的买卖。他打起架来尤其不要命，而且前一天被打得皮开肉绽，第二天依旧可以上阵，有着惊人的复原能力。但是月圆前后几天不接活，罗严塔尔抱着一箱酒躲在地下室里，光着上身——完整的衣服那么几件，等背部黑色翅展开会撑坏，翅膀很大很温柔，总能将他完整包裹起来。这个规律是后来琢磨出来的，罗严塔尔在十五岁带着一身伤跌跌撞撞从故乡里逃出来时还不懂，因为黑翅膀差点被抓到监狱里，逃出巡逻兵的监控范围，睡在了街角，黑暗和翅膀融为一体，覆盖在他苍白的睡颜上。隔日背部光滑如初，什么都没有了。但总有意外，罗严塔尔躲在房间里时，一位暗恋他的妓女执意闯进来，差点被罗严塔尔背后的黑翅膀吓死，再也不愿意见到罗严塔尔了。  
是的，罗严塔尔颀长俊美，那双黑蓝色的眼睛糅合了悲伤与温柔，邪恶与神秘，从不谙世事的贵族小姐到饱经风雨的浪荡妓女，都为他深深倾倒。  
爱情是不可靠的东西。罗严塔尔看着那位瘦小的妓女从要献身的害羞娇媚到面无血色说不出话，她靠在门边，转过身飞快逃走。罗严塔尔冷笑着喝下一杯廉价的酒。  
“这些人呐，不经我允许开门，离开时也不替我关上门。”

罗严塔尔十八岁之后就可以自由控制他的黑翅膀和体内魔力了，他可以让自己像普通的人类，月圆的时候也可以收起那双巨大的黑翅膀，他知道他大概是人类与恶魔混血，既然父亲是再普通不过的人类，那恶魔血统一定来自他素未谋面的母亲。人类和恶魔是自古以来的天敌，他则是父母仇恨的结合物。  
但总有例外，就像小时候被所有人避之不及，也有人愿意抚摸他柔软的头发，称赞他的眼睛好看、与众不同，虽然巫女只能接受他的眼睛，不能接受他的黑翅膀和他恶魔的血统。  
总有例外。在十八岁成年后的那个冬天，罗严塔尔离开寄居的城市贫民窟，前往繁华的大陆东边，途中被困大山深处，遇到了并不害怕他翅膀和一半恶魔血统的人。

那是另外一支困在山中旅队的人，有着蜂蜜色头发灰色眼珠的活泼少年，将不多的干粮分给罗严塔尔一半。  
“你会打猎吗？”嘴里含着面包的蜜色头发少年含糊地说，用还沾着面包碎屑的手拍了拍高他一些的罗严塔尔的肩膀。  
“没试过，应该可以。”莫名其妙被塞了半块面包又第一次被如此熟络热情地对待的罗严塔尔有些不知所措。  
“那晚点我们去打猎吧，我有带枪……我猜你也不会魔法，我们只能用枪了。”少年笑着说，“那一起走哦，猎物分一半。”  
“……那……我该怎么称呼你呢？”总有人认为这两人之间是蜜色头发的少年先问了名字，但事实相反，异瞳少年有些窘迫地将面包换到左手上，将右手伸出来，“谢谢你的面包。”  
“我叫渥佛根·米达麦亚。”少年挠挠头，报出了自己的名字。  
“我是奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。”罗严塔尔认真地说。  
“那就一起去打猎吧。”米达麦亚将面包吃完，“下雪天会有动物出来觅食的。”  
罗严塔尔之前并未打过猎，但在米达麦亚的教导下上手很快，没到一天两个人就硕果累累。  
“出去后要去哪里呢？”米达麦亚提着一只兔子说。  
“想要去东边。”罗严塔尔如实回答。  
“不如去北边参军吧，你没看到罗严克拉姆军团的招兵启事吗？”米达麦亚热情地邀请道。  
“没有，我从偏僻的地方来。”罗严塔尔摇摇头，“罗严克拉姆？那是谁？”  
罗严塔尔眼睁睁看着米达麦亚把活蹦乱跳的兔子递给他，接着从衣服里掏出一张折得很好的海报，抖开，灿烂的金发首先映入眼帘。  
“我们的伯爵大人，就是他。”  
连罗严塔尔也不得不承认那是一位美少年。  
“要么，先去你要去的东方，然后我们再去北边也可以。”米达麦亚提议道。  
罗严塔尔托着下巴喃喃自语：“军团？是又要开始战争了么？”  
“也许吧。”米达麦亚不肯定地说，“不过招兵买马一定是是发生什么，我只是听说罗严克拉姆军团的军饷比起其他军团要丰厚一些。”  
“如今的黄金树王朝已经持续了几百年，摇摇欲坠也不奇怪……”罗严塔尔喃喃自语，米达麦亚趁机抓过手上的兔子。  
“太可爱了，不舍得吃呀。”米达麦亚忽然说，他将兔子提到眼前，“但是不吃就会饿死的。”  
“是这个道理。”罗严塔尔点点头，“那我们先去东边，再去北边吧。”

逃出雪山是春天伊始，罗严塔尔体内魔力愈加充沛，但大多数时候可以控制。他在米达麦亚面前很小心，两个人变卖了一些猎物，换来了钱，站在了需要支付费用才能使用的魔法传送阵里。  
“我本来是想学魔法。”等待传送的时候，米达麦亚对罗严塔尔说，“家里没钱送我去魔法学校，只能去做普通的战士。”  
“我会一些，我教你。”罗严塔尔慷慨地回答，“我可以全部教给你。”  
米达麦亚自然高兴极了，刚下传送阵在旅馆坐下就让罗严塔尔示范给他看。  
罗严塔尔所谓的会的魔法不过是最简单的，隔空取物，小火球术，小水球术，他小心地操控体内的魔力，用小水球术变出了一只水做的鹰，停留在米达麦亚麦田一样的头发上。  
最后魔力一时不稳，鹰破碎，水哗啦全浇在了米达麦亚的头发上。  
深觉被欺骗又被淋成落汤鸡的米达麦亚和罗严塔尔打了一架。

打累了打痛了后来又喝了酒的躺在那儿的米达麦亚觉得自己出现了幻觉，身边侧着睡的好友背上多出了两只巨大的黑翅膀，而衣服已经被扯碎了。  
“这是魔法的一部分吗？比刚刚那只水做的鹰要帅气多了，他果然没有显露真本事。”米达麦亚拍了拍黑翅膀，理直气壮地把罗严塔尔背上的翅膀当做枕头和被子，睡着了。

先醒的罗严塔尔动都不敢动，发现翅膀可能是因为随便动用了魔力伸展出来后，他心中绝望极了，想着该怎么样解释才得以挽回友情，或者说，干脆就离开好了，他并不想给米达麦亚带来灾难。  
米达麦亚在罗严塔尔的翅膀上翻了个身，脸贴在黑色羽毛上，睁开眼的第一句话是：“罗严塔尔！你的羽毛！比枕在羊毛上要舒服啊！”  
罗严塔尔由此想起了米达麦亚口中那只老山羊，看来他说的幼时会跟山羊睡，是真话。  
“这是什么魔法啊？可以教我吗？”米达麦亚坐起来伸了个懒腰，拍拍黑翅膀。  
罗严塔尔艰难开口：“米达麦亚，那不是魔法。”  
“那是什么？”米达麦亚揉揉眼睛。  
“是我血统的证明。”罗严塔尔竭力冷静地回答。  
“吓人！你是蝙蝠吗？！还是黑鹰？！”米达麦亚倒退半步，“你看起来很正常啊。”  
“我是恶魔与人类混血，米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔将事实交待清楚后，安静地把翅膀收拢在背上。  
米达麦亚拨开罗严塔尔收拢的翅膀，细细打量了一会儿，他似乎明白了严重性，对着罗严塔尔明显有些悲伤难过的表情说：“……这样啊……以后都这样了吗？我是没关系，其他人看到怎么办？”  
“你不介意吗？”罗严塔尔很快捕捉到米达麦亚话里的重点，他拉高声音说。  
“还是你能不能变回去比较重要……谁会让你只付一个人的钱却占了两个人位置，尤其是贵死人的传送阵！”米达麦亚想起传送阵就肉疼，都是垄断的魔法技术，可以任意抬价，“所以你到底能不能收回去？”  
罗严塔尔默默地将翅膀收了回去。  
米达麦亚摸着他破碎的衣服下光滑的肩胛骨，连连惊叹，最后他对着好友的黑蓝眼睛严肃认真地说：“能再变给我看看吗？或者晚上再变出来给我当枕头。”  
罗严塔尔沉默片刻，和米达麦亚又打了一架。  
这也是十年前发生的事，米达麦亚成为第一个并不讨厌甚至喜欢他黑翅膀的人。

七年前，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚从罗严克拉姆军团下层士兵里脱颖而出，走到了征兵海报上那位美貌少年的面前。过去了三年，少年身上雌雄莫辨的气质开始褪去，眉宇间多了一份英气，而比起他的容貌，他身上夺人的气势才更让人愿意臣服。而罗严塔尔和米达麦亚也成长了许多，战争是最快的催熟剂，让他们少年稚气完全褪去，变为了英俊勇敢的青年。  
“这就是之前和海那边的同盟国交战并立功的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚吧？你们是朋友？”罗严克拉姆伯爵从座位上走下来，走到单膝跪着的两位青年之间。  
“是的，伯爵大人。”两人齐声回答。  
“认识了有多久了呢？”罗严克拉姆伯爵很随意地问道。  
“三年多了。”米达麦亚先回答。  
“三年零五个月。”罗严塔尔给了一个更为准确的数字。  
“哦，那很好。”罗严克拉姆伯爵似乎是想到了什么，微笑了起来，当即授予两位将领更高一级的位置，“我给予你们荣誉和财富，而你们将宣誓效忠于我。”  
至此，他们将真正成为罗严克拉姆军团的核心人物，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚跟随在罗严克拉姆伯爵身边，所向披靡，攻城略地。

七年前的三月，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚率领军团，从东北到西南，路过一个再不起眼不过的村子。那并不是非要征伐的地段，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚研究了地图，认为那是最快最方便的路线。  
“这段日子……不下雨。”罗严塔尔凝视着地图上的河流山脉，忽然说，“河流枯竭的时节，可以轻而易举地从桥上过去。”  
“你怎么知道？要是过去就下雨怎么办？河水涨潮对我们来说是很不利的。”米达麦亚的想法更为切实际，“我们可能需要一个当地的向导。”  
“向导带着我们侵略他们的故乡？”罗严塔尔冷冷笑道。  
“我们又不会怎么伤害他们！我们最终目的明明是去占领南边贵族的富饶领地，和北边的罗严克拉姆伯爵他们呼应……如果他们放行的话，我们又不会伤害他们！”米达麦亚坚持认为他跟随着罗严克拉姆伯爵讨伐那些该死的贵族建立新的王朝是正义的。  
“并不需要向导，米达麦亚……这是我待了十五年的地方呀，我熟悉它跟我厌恶它的那么多。”罗严塔尔露出一种自我厌弃的讥讽微笑，是的，我熟悉它跟我厌恶它那么多，我厌恶它跟我厌恶我自己那么多。瞄到米达麦亚惊讶震惊的表情，罗严塔尔很快将灰黑的情绪收了起来，他尝试着欢快地说，“也不都是讨厌，我很喜欢这儿下雨的时候……”

下雨的时候房间里也下雨，是一件有趣的事，尤其是看着他那个醉鬼父亲把房梁间滴下来的水当做酒仰着头却怎么也对不准是一件打发时间的事。等饿了，他通常会穿过半个湿漉漉的房间，去厨房给自己做些简单的食物，只是柴火很难烧起来很麻烦……雨后总有葬礼，总有小孩和老人，甚至还有壮年男女不小心从河边摔下去。罗严塔尔就站在屋檐下，看着黑漆漆的送葬队伍离开，他们要去那边的山上将死去的人埋在泥土里，他们这时候不再注意到站在边上的罗严塔尔，因为亲人逝去的悲伤让他们无暇顾及一个恶魔的孩子。  
如果我死了呢？有任何人会为我难过吗？年幼的罗严塔尔总那么想，很快沮丧地发现，没有任何人会难过，相反，他死了的话，所有人都会很开心。但罗严塔尔又不为他们开心而死，也不为他们难过而活，所以他越长大越对生死漠然。  
不被祝福的生，不被惋惜的死。罗严塔尔以为他的一生都是那样了，直到他遇到米达麦亚。他不用问，他知道如果他真的死了，米达麦亚一定会很伤心。  
比家乡连绵不绝的雨下黑色的送葬队伍还要悲伤，所以这样死去也没有什么遗憾的了。

听闻罗严塔尔话语中隐藏意思的米达麦亚不再说话，出于对朋友的尊重他从未问起罗严塔尔的过往，反而他连几岁被村子里的大白鹅追着跑出几块麦田都跟罗严塔尔透露了，米达麦亚知道罗严塔尔的过去一定不是多么快乐可以说的故事，因此他很单纯想要分享自己的快乐，希望罗严塔尔也能变得快乐一些。他担忧地看着罗严塔尔面无表情的脸，轻声询问：“要不我们换条路线？”  
“不用了，我们要向罗严克拉姆伯爵证明我们的能力，在预计时间里完成任务明显不够，任何人都可以做到……我们要做得更好。”罗严塔尔撩了撩头发，像是把之前的思绪都拨弄走，他将棋子放在作战地图上，“我有很好的路线，米达麦亚，你觉得怎么样？……米达麦亚？米达麦亚！”  
“时间的话以后还可以补偿的，大不了下个地方我们再稍微快些。”米达麦亚将手放在作战地图上，静静看着罗严塔尔跳动着火焰的眼睛。  
烛光下罗严塔尔仿佛两只眼睛都拥有了黑夜的颜色，他的唇角扯出一个无奈的弧度，说出的话却比冰雪还冷：“我想着有这一天已经很久了，米达麦亚，你明白吗？”  
米达麦亚及时拉住了罗严塔尔的袖子，他轻轻摇头，灰色眼珠上有了一层不安的雾霾。  
“我暂时不会掉下去的，我一定不会死在你面前。”罗严塔尔拍了拍挚友的肩膀，压抑了很久才没有把挚友拥在怀里。  
拥抱是很温暖的，米达麦亚也是很温暖的。罗严塔尔知道，但他觉得他已经很满足，不能再奢望更多了。  
因为罗严塔尔轻易说到死亡米达麦亚打了他一顿，罗严塔尔没有怎么还手。米达麦亚希望他可以还手。

村子这个时候不下雨，正如罗严塔尔所说的，河流枯竭，桥高出河面许多。米达麦亚的要求下，他在前边开路并与村长交涉无血开村，而罗严塔尔断后，负责后勤工作。罗严塔尔接受了米达麦亚的好意，在布置好所有的工作后，他骑马独自徜徉过故乡的小路上，小时候那么大的好像永远走不出去的村子对成年的罗严塔尔来说伸展手脚都有些勉强。  
未免太小了，现在整个大陆都是罗严塔尔将军可以驰骋的地方，这个生他养他的土地未免太小了。他想着就下马，沿着小时候常走的小路走去，前边桔梗堆着的拐角处传来了歌声，说不上多么动听，但充满悲伤。桔梗堆底下坐着一位腰背佝偻的老人，熟悉得让罗严塔尔不禁驻足。  
是唯一摸过他头发的也是第一个对他施加了魔法攻击的女巫，她老得厉害，皱纹像老树皮，眼睛紧闭着，大概是瞎了。  
“你是小奥斯卡吗？”罗严塔尔走在她面前的时候，老女巫忽然问。她侧着耳朵细细听脚步声，皱着眉头不肯定地问了一遍：“你是小奥斯卡吗？”  
“我不是。”罗严塔尔以自己都无法想象的温柔声音回答。  
“哦，你不是小奥斯卡的话……如果你遇到小奥斯卡的话……”老女巫忽然低声哭泣了起来，声音沙哑难听，“如果你遇到小奥斯卡的话……”  
“怎么样？如果我遇到小奥斯卡……”罗严塔尔放慢了声音，耐心询问。  
“如果你遇到小奥斯卡的话，告诉他，小奥斯卡是会毁灭一切的，但没有关系，小奥斯卡是好孩子……告诉小奥斯卡，他毁灭的都是该被毁灭的。”老女巫含含糊糊地说，她牙齿漏风，喉咙里可能还有痰，罗严塔尔花了很久才听清她到底说什么。他扯起嘴角，低下身子将他身上的披风摘下披在老女巫的肩膀上，像是将他前半生所积攒的温暖，都包裹着这一位垂垂老矣的女人一样。  
“如果我遇到小奥斯卡，我一定会跟他说的。”罗严塔尔郑重地承诺。他让老女巫亲吻了他的手背，就像他当年亲吻老女巫的手背一样。老女巫浑浊的眼泪滴落在他年轻的皮肤上，让他觉得心中难以抑制地痛苦。  
罗严塔尔仿佛不可忍受地转身走了，没有回头，走出去很远，闭着眼睛似乎还能听老女巫抽泣的声音。  
在他离开家乡的许多年里，老女巫说不定对每个路过的人询问小奥斯卡的下落，对每位称职的不称职的过路人嘱托着这句话以期望传到那位小奥斯卡耳朵里，而这句话还要继续对过路人们说下去。

米达麦亚远远望着罗严塔尔牵马走过来，他招着手，等罗严塔尔走近了以难得促狭的口气调笑道：“这种小乡村也有你能驻足的名花啊……我说你的披风呢？”  
罗严塔尔摊了摊手，神情是一种难得的温和，他不置可否。  
“解决了，我们不过借道，他们在中午给我们开门，我们保证不伤害他们。”米达麦亚背在背后的左手忽然多出了一堆狗尾巴草，“来，我给你表演点绝技。”  
罗严塔尔先于米达麦亚抽出几根狗尾巴草。  
“兔子吗？我也会。”罗严塔尔的手指翻飞了一下，一只兔子就编出来了，插在了还在呆滞中的米达麦亚的头上。  
“……居然比我还快。”米达麦亚有些不服输地又做出了一只小狗，但那边的罗严塔尔已经纷纷做出了一只小狗，一只小猫，一只鸟。  
“我真的不能带你去见艾芳。”米达麦亚顾不及把头上的兔子给摘下来，他严肃地重复了一遍，“不能。”  
粗心的米达麦亚没能注意到罗严塔尔表情的瞬间黯然，他拿过罗严塔尔做好的小鸟细细打量，直到后边有人叫他。  
拜耶尔蓝呆愣地看着自己长官头上的狗尾巴草兔子，好一会儿才说明了来意：人群有不满的迹象和不寻常的骚动。

米达麦亚的表情也变得凝重了起来，他拔掉头上的狗尾巴兔子，和罗严塔尔去了解情况。  
当米达麦亚背后的罗严塔尔出现在人群间，骚动变得不可挽回了。  
“你们看！我没看错，那双眼睛！是罗严塔尔家的小恶魔，他回来了——”人群中一位老人嘶哑地叫道。  
随即广场上人们开始推搡，恐惧的母亲抱紧了幼小的孩子连连后退，而年轻人和中年人则拿出了各自的武器，要往中心的高台上涌去，离中心再远些的人将路边的石子扔到了前边，有一颗石子正好扔在了一动不动的罗严塔尔的右边眼睛。罗严塔尔半步都未退，他抬起头，露出那双黑蓝色异样的眼睛，人群的慌乱更为加剧了，更多的攻击都朝着罗严塔尔和麾下的军队，米达麦亚也无从幸免。场面在那时是无法控制的。  
看到好友遭受了如此不公的对待，先生气的是米达麦亚，他认出了那位扔中石子的年轻男人，剑指向那人的方向，年轻男人全无刚才的气势，想要逃出人群，却被人群挤到了前面来。在米达麦亚要上前宣战时，罗严塔尔挡在他的面前。

滴答。  
第一滴血滴落，一位小女孩将石头扔到了罗严塔尔的额角，血沿着面部轮廓滑落，染红了他半边的脸。罗严塔尔微微偏过头，血滴落到高台上，那一刻仿佛真正嗜血的恶魔。  
战斗一触即发。愤怒的人群和训练有素的军队在最开始几乎要势均力敌，但喝过血长大的军队逐渐显现出了残忍杀人工具的一面，等罗严塔尔和米达麦亚控制住了场面时，剩下的人群已经不多了。  
两个小时之后，罗严塔尔还是亲自占领了他的故乡。到处都是血，他身上，地上，路灯上，草丛里，流满血的广场在接下来的夏秋的雨季会被全部冲刷干净。而残存的人对入侵者的憎恨在这样的血液浸润下茁壮成长。  
罗严塔尔带着满身伤走下高台上时，在血堆里还没死透的人死死拖住了他的腿。  
是那个制造了第一滴血的小女孩，脚已经没了，但是还有手。  
“你杀了我吧，不然我会恨你一辈子的。”女孩眼睛里也满是血。  
“那你就恨我一辈子吧。”罗严塔尔冷笑着说。  
“你是恶魔，你是恶魔，你会毁灭一切的。你最在意的东西会离你远去，你爱你的人永远不会爱你。”小女孩幼稚的声音里是饱蘸着恶毒的诅咒。  
罗严塔尔才不管这些。他踢开女孩，不顾女孩用她最后的生命酝酿出来的妄想有魔力的咒语，他径直走到还在将手插在头发里懊悔不已的米达麦亚边上。  
“红色多好啊。”罗严塔尔轻声说。他望着米达麦亚红色的却因为浸满血再难随风而起的披风，眼睛和心口都灼热起来。

红色多好。  
罗严塔尔看到，人群中倒下的蓝色披风包裹着的那具身体，正在流出刺眼的红来。  
她说不定是听到这儿有人，很艰难地走过来，想问问看这儿有没有人见过她的奥斯卡。  
她永远不知道她的小奥斯卡正在毁灭一切，她的小奥斯卡不是好孩子，她的小奥斯卡亲自杀死了她。

“米达麦亚，你看呀，我就是带来灾祸的人……他们说得没错。”罗严塔尔头也不回地骑马离开这片还在流血的土地，“迟早有一天，我也会给你带来灾祸的！”  
“要不是他们相信那样无稽的言论，引发了难以控制的骚乱，如果乖乖接受投降的话……”米达麦亚有些难以将他的话说下去，他太难过了，“罗严塔尔……”  
“有你这样的人活着，对我来说是一件好事。”罗严塔尔低声说，他保证米达麦亚听不到。  
在米达麦亚眼中，罗严塔尔血色的背影在午后的日光里是边缘剔透的红色蜡油，而里面装着的黑暗寒冷，和外面传来的光明热量，都正在把那样的罗严塔尔融化。  
罗严塔尔终究会那样离开他。米达麦亚这么想。  
他并不想罗严塔尔离开他。

七年前带着血色的黄昏成为了两个人不可说的秘密之一，是两个人共同的禁忌。在米达麦亚眼里，这是他罪恶的证明，他开始怀疑所谓的征战推翻旧王朝是否真的代表了正义。而对于罗严塔尔这意味着什么，就不得而知了，至少在米达麦亚看来，罗严塔尔没有什么改变，只是更加放浪形骸了。  
罗严塔尔在战斗之外与各种各样的女人过夜，也有女人不害怕他异瞳眼睛和俊美面容与杀神气场，但罗严塔尔从不向她们展示背后的黑翅膀，并不是因为担心她们害怕。黑翅膀是盔甲，是软肋，他从来不向陌生人暴露自己的软肋。无论身体交缠多少个日日夜夜，罗严塔尔依旧认不清她们的脸，不过是陌生人。而女人们飞蝶扑火，飞蛾扑火，妄图成为这个薄情人心中特殊的一隅，最后都被无情抛弃。  
“我认不清她们。”甚至差点被床上的女人给刺杀了，罗严塔尔对坐在床边给他上药的好友米达麦亚说，“我认不出那个是被我抛弃的领主的女儿，不然我是不会第二次停留在一朵花上的。”  
米达麦亚忍了很久才没把换药时擦拭的染血的棉布扔在罗严塔尔脸上，他满心以为罗严塔尔经此一役会有所收敛，不过罗严塔尔也依旧故我，米达麦亚除了加强警戒之外也不能说其他了。米达麦亚是永远无法看到他摔门出去，背后的罗严塔尔露出一个苦涩的微笑的，全无之前谈论那些事的轻松愉快和恶劣，是纯粹的悲伤和苦涩而已。  
米达麦亚被称作疾风之狼，他不会回头，前行才是他的意义。

他们一路南下，中间或征伐或接受投降，一路到达了南方贵族的领地已经是次年秋天了。两位将军传达了罗严克拉姆伯爵宽容温和的辞令，当然遭到了旧贵族的反抗，战争很快开始了，但疏于训练的护卫队如何比得上骁勇善战的罗严克拉姆军团，在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚正确而有效的指挥下，没等到冬天结束，城里的贵族就缴械投降了。  
在失败者品尝冬日的苦寒之时，胜利者在城市下雪的广场中宣称胜利，污泥沾湿铁蹄和军靴，但无法浇灭征伐的热情。风雪盖在罗严塔尔身上，他望着大雪纷飞中黑压压的模糊人群，他第一次体验那么大的雪，感到新奇，又有什么记忆重重压在他的心头，让他变得恍惚又茫然了起来。米达麦亚在此时拿出了另外一份辞令。  
将大贵族的财产予以没收并分配给穷人，而对中等贵族的财产加以税负的限制，小贵族维持原样。  
对贵族们这场冬日来得太得太寒冷了，而快乐的穷人们拿出了窖藏的红酒和美食来招待侵略者们。对于罗严塔尔和米达麦亚来说，这幅场景司空见惯，他们所到之处讨厌他们的人和爱戴他们的人一样多，但爱戴的还是多一些的，这片大陆的穷人总是比较多。  
庆祝胜利的雪夜里，米达麦亚和麾下的军队喝了一轮后才发现罗严塔尔不见了。他拿着酒跌跌撞撞找了很久才在酒窖的后门屋檐下找到了罗严塔尔。  
“你来了。”罗严塔尔很清醒，他爱喝酒，不爱喝醉，他理智无比，浅尝辄止。他在二十多年的人生里，以惨痛的教训明白，不该碰的不要碰。  
米达麦亚已经喝到半醉。他的人生信条则来得潇洒很多，该喝醉的时候就可一醉方休；又自律无比，半步不曾走错，觉得不该喝的时候一滴都不喝。唯一可以算得上离经叛道的是认识了罗严塔尔，但米达麦亚不后悔，他红着脸，将酒杯撞上罗严塔尔的，发出清脆的声音。  
“干杯！”疾风之狼先喝下了他杯中的酒。  
但金银妖瞳迟迟不肯喝下他的酒。  
“你为什么不喝啊？”米达麦亚有些奇怪地看着好友，其实他看不清罗严塔尔酒杯在哪，也看不清他酒杯里剩了多少酒，他执意探寻罗严塔尔到底有没有喝下酒。  
罗严塔尔迟疑了下，定定望着米达麦亚靠过来的身体，在米达麦亚要趴在他的酒杯上前，将葡萄酒全部喝下，米达麦亚歪下来的身体那么坐正了。  
“这样就对了！罗严塔尔！我想了很久，我带你去我的家乡吧，你一定会喜欢那儿的，以后那也可以当做你的故乡。”米达麦亚将酝酿了很久的话说出，他望着外面飘飘摇摇的大雪说道，“就跟大雪覆盖一切一样，悲伤的事情就那么忘记吧。”  
“我的家乡……米达麦亚，我的家乡，常常下雨。”闻言罗严塔尔莞尔，他笑起来的确好看，只是笑容里无法抹灭一些东西，那些是印刻在罗严塔尔灵魂上的东西，除非他死，不然他无法抹灭，“下雨的话，会有送葬的队伍，像雨中滑行的黑蛇一样，他们贴着地面滑行，将死去之人的骨骸埋在泥土里。死去的话什么都没有了，死去的那具尸骸和那个生前还活着的人毫无关系。所以真正的他们去了哪里了呢？他们一定是沿着水面，在没有水流动的尽头，就那么飘起来，去往天上了。”  
米达麦亚以他半醉之人的理智去听罗严塔尔的话，他大幅度地摇摇头：“我不喜欢听这些，罗严塔尔，我们谈谈红酒和美食吧。”  
“但我是无法前往天上的，我多了一双黑翅膀，那双黑翅膀不会飞又很重，所以不能被风吹到天上去，我一定跟随着流往地底的水，前往黑暗的、没有光的地底了。”罗严塔尔轻声说，“那双黑翅膀不会飞，我试过了，米达麦亚，它是天生畸形的。”  
米达麦亚张了张嘴，不知道说些什么好，他从罗严塔尔的话里也感受到了难以抑制的悲伤，但他在言语上实在笨拙，他将手放在罗严塔尔的肩膀上，这像一个拥抱。  
“我并不害怕，只要你愿意思念我，米达麦亚……我死后的话，你是会感到悲伤且思念我的吧。”罗严塔尔不确定地说，他太过小心翼翼，慎之又慎，斟酌着说，“一下子就可以了，在温暖的日子里想起我就好了。”  
“会的。”米达麦亚打断了他的话，他没有为罗严塔尔轻言生死而生气，他认真地点点头，他也不知道为什么他对着这样的罗严塔尔说不出半句苛责之语，明明说的都是混账话，应该好好打一顿才是。  
“谢谢你。”罗严塔尔揉了揉头发，为说出那样不符合他惯有游戏人生态度的话语感到脸热。而且他觉得自己真是发疯了，他甚至把抛弃他的母亲，厌恶他的父亲，还有唯一摸过他头发的女巫都一一告诉了米达麦亚，他知道他绝对没有喝醉，他根本无法停止他的倾诉。  
米达麦亚忽然低声哭泣了起来，尤其是听到罗严塔尔模仿老女巫的腔调，说出那句“如果你遇到小奥斯卡的话”的时候，他抹了抹眼睛，绝对是红酒与大雪的催化，这么想着的米达麦亚用罗严塔尔的披风狠狠擦了擦眼泪。  
他是那么正直善良的人，纯粹为了只属于罗严塔尔一个人的悲惨世界难过悲伤，他是那么勇敢坚强的战士，为了一段回忆哭得泣不成声。  
罗严塔尔是带着微笑讲述这一切的，事不关己地拂去蛛丝一般，但他知道，他的姿态都不过假装和逞强。他永远无法离开那个总是下雨的故乡，也永远无法离开那个溢满鲜血的黄昏，哪怕他去往很遥远很遥远的地方，他的灵魂，也是永远束缚在那儿的。  
米达麦亚喝下一口酒才止住了眼泪，他将酒杯放在地上，他深感空虚与无力，总是有连骁勇善战的疾风之狼也无能为力的事情，比如时间，比如命运：“我要是早点遇到你就好了。”  
话音未落时有什么电光火石间就那么点燃，罗严塔尔，迟迟不肯喝下他的酒那样用手轻轻碰了下米达麦亚发热的脸颊。  
不过一刻，真的只有一刻，在米达麦亚自己都没发现的时刻，罗严塔尔收回了手，他花了此生最难做的决定，不去碰。  
越珍贵的越不去碰。  
会碎。

尚不明了一切的米达麦亚抬眼时准确看到罗严塔尔眼角溢出的肯定不是泪，只是烛光，就从他黑蓝色的眼睛流泻出来，与深红的酒映着的微光遥遥呼应。  
“下雪真好啊。”他搓了搓手说，“我家很多年才会下一场。”  
罗严塔尔微微笑，伸手搂住某些方面天真且善良的米达麦亚的肩膀，郑重地拍了拍米达麦亚的背。  
他们之间可以称作的第一个拥抱。  
没有任何其他色彩，罗严塔尔极力克制了。他是一个代表友情的拥抱，他将其他有的没的情感全数过滤，他并不想摧毁一些东西。他甚至认为友情之外的感情对米达麦亚来说都是侮辱与不尊重。  
“我说真的，去我家吧。”米达麦亚极力邀请道，他穷尽他的描述性词汇同罗严塔尔讲述他家乡春天的山坡，夏天的田野，秋天的果实和冬天的温柔和寂静，“那儿不常下雨，所以经常要去井里打水。”  
“米达麦亚，我是无家可归的流浪儿。”罗严塔尔谢绝了米达麦亚的好意。  
“我的家就是你的家啊！”米达麦亚无法理解罗严塔尔的固执，“就去一次，保证你会爱上的。”  
“谢谢你给我提供可以休憩的地方，但我无法停留，停留对我来说就是毁灭与死亡。”罗严塔尔耐心地解释道，“而你家乡一定很好，我担心不小心就停下来了。”  
“我身边也不行吗？”米达麦亚放大声音说，“我真搞不懂你！沉湎于过去有什么好的！人生还很长呐！罗严塔尔！”  
罗严塔尔定定地看了米达麦亚许久，望着总给他温暖与心酸的好友，再次摇了摇头。  
彻底醉了的米达麦亚在罗严塔尔摇头前已经睡着了。罗严塔尔给好友盖上了披风，自己则坐着继续喝酒，他不看身边的米达麦亚，只看越下越大的雪。  
那时与之前的罗严塔尔都无数遍质问自己，他待你是挚友，你怎么能对他生出别样心思？他心中温柔乡给他所谓的艾芳，太过干净的地方，你这样灰暗的人如何去染指？  
罗严塔尔也并不知道他对米达麦亚的情感是从何时变成这样的，但正如友情是那么发生的那样，爱情也是如此。等他反应过来时，心中坚硬的地方已经变得柔软，再也不复冰冷荒芜的模样。友情的沃土可以开花结果，但爱情的那边却永远湿润着，他不让它长出什么来，就那么湿润着。

但距离那个时刻的一年后，距离此刻的差不多四整年前，罗严塔尔同米达麦亚一起去了米达麦亚的故乡。不过只是前往西边和法论海特与毕典菲尔特的军队会合路过的家乡，由于并非征战，一路上可以稍微悠闲一些，米达麦亚让军队在隔壁的镇子外停留休整几日为将来的翻山越岭保留体力，自己则拉着罗严塔尔去往了一个不算偏僻的村子。  
罗严塔尔是被骗来的，米达麦亚说这儿有一家酿好喝酒的酒窖，他就跟着来了。  
结果眼看着一个娇小玲珑的燕子一样的女孩裙摆飞扬，奔跑过来，扑到米达麦亚的怀中，而米达麦亚将她抱了起来，在原地转了一圈。  
哦，他的艾芳。站在边上罗严塔尔瞬间明了一切，还未喝上所谓的酒先尝到了苦涩的味道。  
他的故乡，他的麦田菜地，他的老山羊，他的妈妈。  
罗严塔尔想起一切：艾芳的确很可爱，他可以认得清艾芳的脸；米达麦亚的妈妈从远处招手，和他想的差不多的模样，是标准的妈妈；而金色的麦田在远方，菜地在米达麦亚家的后院，老山羊老得动不了，见到米达麦亚时才高抬贵嘴“咩”了一声。  
“他是罗严塔尔，是我在信中说的那个好朋友，”米达麦亚放下艾芳，对未婚妻介绍站在边上的好友，“她是艾芳，是我的未婚妻。”  
罗严塔尔歪着嘴角，以非常优雅绅士的姿势弯腰，对着好友的未婚妻伸出手。心里思忖着，什么时候变成了未婚妻？不只是青梅竹马两小无猜吗？罗严塔尔想起来米达麦亚可能真的跟他说过，只是他下意识就忘了。  
艾芳有些疑惑罗严塔尔为什么握着她的手就陷入了沉思，出于礼貌，她只能微笑。  
“抱歉。”罗严塔尔很快发现了自己的失态，他放开手，道歉道，“一定是因为夫人太美丽可爱的错。”  
米达麦亚有点担心地看着两人交握的手，但两个人除了握手时间略长之外没有半点其他端倪。他只能拍拍罗严塔尔的肩膀，自豪地说：“废话，我老婆，能不可爱吗？”  
艾芳微微红了脸，但依旧挂着微笑。  
这个时候米达麦亚夫人也走到了，她先打了一下米达麦亚的头，然后在米达麦亚的痛呼声中拉下他的领子为他整理乱糟糟的头发。  
“回家吧。”米达麦亚夫人说，她对罗严塔尔说，“你是奥斯卡吧？来吧，跟渥佛一起回家吧。”  
家？新鲜的字眼。罗严塔尔点头示意，微笑道：“谢谢。”  
米达麦亚和艾芳已经走到了前边，而米达麦亚夫人和罗严塔尔走在后边。由于年龄的缘故，米达麦亚夫人走得很慢，罗严塔尔耐心地陪伴在她的身边。  
“我听渥佛谈过你，他说你很好，也一直在帮助他……我也觉得奥斯卡是好孩子，我的渥佛也是好孩子，只是他有时候会太冲动，你一定要多看着他一点。”米达麦亚夫人细心嘱咐，“有什么喜欢吃的吗？一定要跟我说。”  
“我没怎么帮米达麦亚，倒是是他一直在帮我。”罗严塔尔细心听着米达麦亚夫人讲话，笑着说，“什么都可以，我不怎么挑食。”  
“肯定有什么特别偏好的吧？我让艾芳买了酒，在家里的地窖里，他们都说那家店的酒好喝。”米达麦亚夫人和罗严塔尔聊着最普通的家常，她表现着米达麦亚所说的妈妈，温柔的一面。  
这种感觉对罗严塔尔也很新奇，他从未跟这个年纪的女人打交道，聊这些听起来还不坏的话题，而且对方身上传达的善意，和米达麦亚如出一辙。  
“奥斯卡，你家住在哪儿？”米达麦亚夫人忽然问罗严塔尔，是一种长辈的关切，“成家了吗？”  
“我没有家，”罗严塔尔如实说，他并不想引起任何人的同情，“没有，我觉得我还太早了些。”  
尽管罗严塔尔没有这个意思，米达麦亚夫人先叹了一口气，是一种罗严塔尔从未听到过的长辈的怜惜口气：“奥斯卡，你如果不介意的话，就把我当做你的妈妈吧。”  
米达麦亚也这么说，他让罗严塔尔把他的故乡当做故乡，把他的快乐当做快乐。  
罗严塔尔垂下眼，他轻声回答道：“谢谢夫人的慷慨，我万分荣幸……米达麦亚有您这样的母亲真是幸运。”  
“我何尝又不因为我的儿子而骄傲呢？”米达麦亚夫人听出了罗严塔尔话里固执的拒绝，连客套话都不愿意说的任性的人。  
“作为他的朋友，我也为他骄傲。”罗严塔尔礼貌地说。  
“朋友之间，就应该这样。”米达麦亚夫人说，她稍微加快了脚步，“喏，他们走得好快，前面就是我们的家了。”  
罗严塔尔知道这里的“我们”就并不包括他。他抬眼看到米达麦亚朝自己招手，似乎是为了让所有人都放心似的，他挽起了米达麦亚夫人的手，一位绅士对一位女士那样，礼貌又不失亲昵的和米达麦亚夫人一起回了米达麦亚的家。

米达麦亚夫人烧得一手好菜，虽然据她所说，艾芳的手艺青出于蓝而胜于蓝。  
罗严塔尔适时地称赞，又适时地放下刀叉，在米达麦亚也擦干净嘴巴后，罗严塔尔提出要一个人去散散步。米达麦亚夫人执意让米达麦亚带着罗严塔尔去玩，米达麦亚也正有此意。他带着罗严塔尔逛过村子里的广场，卖糖果的商店，晒谷子的空地和唯一的破教堂，最后在暮色四合的田野上聊天。  
罗严塔尔泛着新鲜青草气味的路边坐了下来，米达麦亚则将一堆稻草搬了过来，这样两个人就可以躺着看星星聊天了。  
“我家的星星是不是很好看？”米达麦亚以一种刚刚饭后领着罗严塔尔介绍那只老山羊的口气自豪地说，“我去过很多地方，只有我家的星星最好看了。”  
“……是啊。”罗严塔尔抬眼望去，荒野之上漫天璀璨星辰像摇摇欲坠的灯火，但始终没有坠落。  
“想驰骋星海！想去星星之间！”米达麦亚忽然说，他伸出手指向那颗最亮的天狼星，“在那乳白色的银河里游荡，说不定可以碰到神话里各种奇怪的动物呢！”  
“听起来很不错啊米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔认同道，如果陆地还太狭窄的话，就去星星之间吧。  
“那时候也一起走啊罗严塔尔。”米达麦亚可能有些困了，说出的话颠三倒四，“到那时，星空也一定是我们可以任意去往的地方。”  
罗严塔尔嗯了一声，他静静望着星空，米达麦亚不出声了。在他以为米达麦亚睡着的时候，米达麦亚又开口说话了。  
“对我来说，我是用来保护我的故乡和我的亲人才参加战争的，这是我的初衷。我在想我要是成为罗严克拉姆军团的人的话，如果有人要侵略我的家乡，或者是罗严克拉姆军团要来这儿，我都有能力可以保护他们。”米达麦亚喃喃说，他回忆往事，想起许多年前离开家的场景。  
“你也确实保护了他们。”罗严塔尔将手枕在脑后。  
“可我伤害了其他人呀。”米达麦亚苦笑着说，“我也许很自私，对我来说，艾芳和妈妈，是我最重要的人了……”米达麦亚实在是没办法把罗严塔尔也列入其中，只是因为觉得把好友放在那样的位置实在太肉麻了，而非罗严塔尔对他来说不重要。  
“人类本身就处于利益关系中，总有近一点的和远一点的关系，这很正常。”罗严塔尔轻笑道。  
我没有其他重要的人，就只有你啊，米达麦亚。

“总之等战争结束的时候，我就要正式娶艾芳回家啦，你一定要来观礼啊，不准抢走我的新娘。”罗严塔尔听到身边稻草窸窸窣窣，米达麦亚似乎是站起来了。  
“好的。”罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，许诺道，“我会来的。”  
“我先回去了，你认路吧？房间已经准备好了，早点回来。”米达麦亚嘱咐了几句后，就迈步走开了。

确定米达麦亚走远了，罗严塔尔才睁开眼睛，换一个姿势。他身下枕着的稻草干燥温暖，泛着白日太阳的香气，让人联想到充实与幸福。  
这儿真好，想就那么长住不复醒。罗严塔尔吸了一口带着轻微烟气的傍晚空气，由衷这么想道。这是米达麦亚的故乡，气候温暖，土地富饶，所以才能养出米达麦亚这样的人。对罗严塔尔来说，这儿本身就很好，是因为米达麦亚才更加温柔亲切。但不是他的。  
这是米达麦亚的故乡，不是他的。他的家乡桔梗湿润，踩上去会挤出肮脏的水，湿冷，冰凉，像死人的头发。  
罗严塔尔这才明白，他爱上米达麦亚，有很多原因，绝对也因为他这样生于寒冷黑暗的人对温暖光明带有本能的思慕。他将自己深深埋在稻草里，觉得呼吸的都是米达麦亚的味道。这让人贪恋，无法自拔。  
“晚安，米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔这么说着，他竭力望向寒冷寂静夜空，让一切温暖都离他远去。  
夜晚还是冷的，不论白天多温暖。

罗严塔尔到天亮才回去睡，睡了不到一个小时醒来就收拾了东西，和米达麦亚夫人和艾芳告别候，最后才和干活归来的米达麦亚告别。  
“我先走吧。”罗严塔尔搬出正当的理由，让米达麦亚无从拒绝，“两位指挥官都不在的话，总怕会出生什么意外，毕竟大陆上不都是我们的朋友啊。”  
“……那好吧，罗严塔尔，请一定要带上我妈妈晒的番薯干。”米达麦亚在罗严塔尔带着的东西里塞进了几包包好的番薯干，“真的很好吃哦，一定要吃完，可以分点给拜耶尔蓝和贝根格伦他们，不过你一定要尝过。”  
在米达麦亚和米达麦亚夫人的热情中，罗严塔尔带着一堆米达麦亚用生命发誓的“妈妈做的超好吃的你一定会喜欢的”食物上了去隔壁镇子的路。  
“记得享受人生啊，”在村子门口，罗严塔尔对着米达麦亚促狭地笑道，“不到三天不准回来。”  
米达麦亚脸变得通红，一脚踢在了罗严塔尔的腿上，示意他可以早点滚了。  
罗严塔尔不到半天就到了镇子外驻扎的营地，而米达麦亚也在三天后的下午归来，重新踏上了他们的征途。

三个月后和法论海特，毕典菲尔特军在西边集合，这回一起北上和各地的罗严克拉姆军团的将军们集合，最后和莱因哈特阁下也就是罗严克拉姆伯爵的核心军队在首都奥丁与旧王朝军的残存势力进行最后一战。  
战争持续了不到两个月，他们就攻破了首都奥丁，以占领皇宫，处死了三大盘踞了几百年贵族主要成员，俘虏了幼帝为标志，黄金树王朝实际上已灭亡。  
但林林总总的事情要处理，等罗严克拉姆伯爵在名义上结束黄金树王朝的统治，正式登基，成为莱因哈特陛下是三年前的事。

这是登基仪式的一部分，罗严克拉姆陛下和麾下的将军们带领一部分军队从旧王朝首都奥丁的北城门到中心广场进行最主要的环节，但对市民们来说，前面的游街环节才更值得一看。不论是最前面的是骑着白马的莱因哈特陛下，还是身后跟着的吉尔菲艾斯大公和其他元帅们，都是值得见证得以对子孙后代夸耀的事情。  
其中最为显眼的除了莱因哈特陛下和吉尔菲艾斯大公，就剩下被称为帝国双壁的金银妖瞳和疾风之狼了。坊间传闻疾风之狼有两小无猜的初恋要准备成婚了，但丝毫不影响送给他的花的数量。他面色是难得的严肃，似乎是坚决要为他的未婚妻守住名节似的，不看身边的莺莺燕燕一眼，也不去接任何人的花。而疾风之狼身边好友收到花的数量更为夸张，他几乎要被淹没在芳香的花海里。单身身份和俊美无双的脸都让全国的女性为他疯狂，黑蓝色眼睛在民间投票选举中被称作帝国有史以来最让人难忘的眼睛，她们称呼他为金银妖瞳，似乎忘记了曾经那双眼睛也是预言家们所说的恶魔之子的眼睛。事后有人开玩笑说道，你想知道罗严塔尔将军在哪儿吗？女性们欢呼声最响的地方就是罗严塔尔将军所在的地方。对，不是莱因哈特陛下所在的地方，毕竟并不是所有的女人都喜欢比自己还要美的男人的。  
骑马倚斜桥，满楼红袖招，对金银妖瞳来说不外乎是。  
——队伍所经过的道路两侧高楼和两边浩荡人群里，都有女性将花与手绢扔到所谓篡夺者的马上与身上，到后来，连身上垂挂着的珠宝都扔了上去。  
“这群帝国名花们真是热情呐。”有哪位元帅窃窃私语地说，他那时被一串项链扔中，想把它还给主人，但有更多的女孩将她们的项链塞进了他伸出的手里。  
就连冷酷无情有着半白头发冷彻义眼的奥贝斯坦将军都收到了不少的花，他远没有毕典菲尔特将军那么手足无措，他将可以收到的花全部拢起，在下一个拐角处弯腰侧身，放在了人群边那个小姑娘提着的花篮里。

狂欢持续了三天三夜，帝国历史上还从未有过如此受欢迎的侵略者。  
狂欢过后的一个月，莱因哈特陛下和麾下将领们都收到了米达麦亚的婚礼请帖。在黄玫瑰的求婚成为了所有人不带恶意的笑谈一个星期后收到的——虽然已经订婚了，米达麦亚还是对他的未婚妻再次求了一次婚，用的是黄玫瑰。这件事是从缪拉那儿传出来的，因为他亲眼看到米达麦亚买了黄玫瑰回去。得知黄玫瑰的用途后一半的人笑晕了，另一半人还在不明所以。  
“那代表着纯洁的友谊啊。”众位将军中对文艺最为热衷的梅克林格将军对着剩下一半不明所以的人解释道，“红玫瑰才代表爱情。”  
“纯洁的友谊，必须得是米达麦亚将军送给罗严塔尔将军的才是！”缪拉将军很快补充了一句。  
话中提到的两位只有罗严塔尔一个人在场，所以他接受了所有人的调笑，喝下一口酒：“没错，我应该去买一束黄玫瑰送给米达麦亚才是。”  
众位将军说说笑笑很快就散场，罗严塔尔一个人喝到最晚，在酒馆打烊了也依旧在喝，最后是副官贝根格伦把上司带走的。贝根格伦深知有些话不该说，所以他什么都没听到。

米达麦亚的婚礼分了两场，故乡的和首都奥丁的。罗严塔尔只参加了后面那场，在毕典菲尔特问罗严塔尔为什么不去前面那场时，这几日就没有清醒过的罗严塔尔对这位平时不甚熟悉的同僚透露后者听得不是很懂的话：“我怕我喝多了不小心做了什么不好的事，在这边的话你们拉得住我。”  
大家都以为是米达麦亚成婚而罗严塔尔失去了同是单身的好友也不能立刻结婚而感到不平，所以才导致罗严塔尔多少有点意志消沉。没有多少人知道罗严塔尔真正悲伤的原因，罗严塔尔还是从那样的消沉走出来了，至少他站在米达麦亚面前祝好友新婚快乐时是看不出任何其他情绪的。  
单纯的欣悦，和祝福。

罗严塔尔实际上也还算遵守礼节。在首都奥丁的婚礼现场，他中途入场，径直走到两位新人的面前。在米达麦亚紧张的和艾芳好奇的注视下，单膝跪下，郑重亲吻了新娘的手背。他没看新郎一眼，哪怕米达麦亚瞪着他的眼睛都要快掉下来了，也不抬头看他。罗严塔尔很快离开了，消失在了欢乐人群里，像是水融入大海那样无迹可寻。

和平并没有持续多久，在罗严克拉姆陛下登基不到两年后，距离此刻一年前，魔族向人类宣战。上一次的人类恶魔之间的战争是在五百年前，以大陆帝国和海那边的同盟国合作为基础，在自身以损失惨重的情况下打败了魔族，将他们逼退在人类边界之外，并用魔法封印了起来。五百年过去，人类依旧征战不断，而魔族大体和平，养精蓄锐，唯一不和谐的是内部王权斗争，为了转嫁矛盾，他们选择了对人类宣战。从此，刚刚遭受了战争的土地上又掀起了新的杀戮。  
罗严克拉姆陛下第一时间就照会了同盟国，在杨威利将军为主导的伊谢尔伦议会通过了罗严克拉姆陛下的和平宣言，自此大陆和大海联接在了一起，以共同面对这全人类的危机。

新婚燕尔不过一年多的米达麦亚虽然不舍年轻妻子和年迈的母亲，也不得不回来首都奥丁，参加罗严克拉姆陛下主持的作战会议。  
多日未见的老友在城门相迎。罗严塔尔一袭蓝色披风，骑于马上，日光过于明亮，一时间让人头晕目眩。米达麦亚觉得他的好友似乎有所改变，但又说不出所以然来。有种尖锐的东西从罗严塔尔的灵魂深处浮现，但掩藏得很好，至少在米达麦亚面前掩藏得很好。  
“米达麦亚，陛下似乎有意让我们跟随他一起打头阵。”帝国双壁并排骑于奥丁的大街上的风景不算少见，也不算多见，很快惹来了许多视线，罗严塔尔习惯于这样的关注，倒是米达麦亚有些不适。  
“哦，我接受陛下的安排。”米达麦亚竭力忽略那些热情的眼神，“不说这个，你真的没有意向要成家吗？我妈妈问了好几遍问你为什么不来了是不是因为有喜欢的对象了。”  
罗严塔尔冷笑着摇头：“多谢夫人关心。没有，我没有喜欢的人，也没打算组建家庭。”  
“这样下去可不行呐，也许有一个妻子你会比现在好很多，也不会每天出去喝酒了，在家待着陪老婆多好。”米达麦亚不赞同地摇摇头，“你就不能对感情认真一点吗？”  
“我不想跟你谈论这个问题，米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔打定主意不听好友语重心长的劝解，他很不耐烦地加快了步伐，米达麦亚在心里叹了口气，只得也快马跟上。  
不一会儿，略微超出预计时间的，两人到了皇宫门口，米达麦亚递了通行令后下马进去，跟在后边的罗严塔尔很有些心不在焉。  
“魔族和人类交战啊……”米达麦亚忽然感叹道，“比和前朝贵族打和同盟国打都要危险多了。”  
“可要好好活着回去啊！”罗严塔尔换了一种并不是很乐观的口气说，“不过我认为米达麦亚你是可以好好活着回去的。”  
“说什么混账话，罗严塔尔！不管什么战争，我们都要同进同退才对。”米达麦亚拍了拍好友的肩膀。皇宫会议室已经到了，看外面等待着的副官们，就得知大部分的人都到了。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都没带副官来，倒不是因为他们不需要，实在是米达麦亚来得太匆忙，来不及通知拜耶尔蓝，而罗严塔尔则似乎是忘记了让贝根格伦来。

会议正式开始，此次会议比往常比起来更加严肃凝重。身着白披风的皇帝位于首座，其他将军们按照次序一一坐下。  
“米达麦亚卿！”莱因哈特陛下先是点到了在右边的米达麦亚。  
“臣在！”米达麦亚站起来。  
“罗严塔尔卿！”莱因哈特陛下将视线又转向了左边的罗严塔尔。  
“臣在！”罗严塔尔也站起来，他先看了看米达麦亚再望向莱因哈特。  
“你们两位跟随朕一起打大陆这边的头阵吧。”莱因哈特陛下站起来，他转身走向会议室的大地图面前，“罗严塔尔卿走西边这条路，和从中间进军的米达麦亚卿一起到达边界，而朕和吉尔菲艾斯则从西边，最为崎岖的这条路让朕这些习惯于在东边作战的军队负责吧。”  
“是！”米达麦亚和罗严塔尔同时回答道。  
安排了头阵后，莱因哈特陛下开始具体安排其他人的作战路线。第二梯队是缪拉，毕典菲尔特和法论海特，再接着才是其他的将军们，也留了克斯拉、梅克林格和鲁兹在奥丁首都留守。  
进行一番激烈的讨论后，大体的作战方案总算定下来了，那时候已经是下午了。

莱因哈特陛下打定了主意要在皇宫内开一场盛大的饯别宴，本打算偷偷开溜的罗严塔尔和米达麦亚被莱因哈特陛下点名留下来，陪酒。  
“……似乎，距离第一次见面，快十年了吧。”在莱因哈特陛下找其他将军联系感情，也没有其他同僚打扰的帝国双壁在阳台边上吹冷风醒酒，米达麦亚先是回忆了近十年来种种往事，末了总结一句，“岁月如风呐。”  
“我想它快不过疾风之狼。”罗严塔尔自知说了一个很冷的笑话，他偏过头，目光看着远处的湖泊，“是啊，快十年了。”  
“十年前想不到会到这里来，明明是想吃口饭的，赚点军饷寄回家的。”米达麦亚将红酒倒入面前两支空酒杯。  
“十年前也想不到可以遇到你，”似乎是夜风和花香的催化，罗严塔尔听不清米达麦亚说了些什么，他自顾自地说下去，“我总觉得我哪天就会因为匪夷所思的原因轻而易举地死掉，但是还是固执地活到了现在，可能是祸害遗万年的关系。不过米达麦亚，我一直很感激你。”  
“好肉麻啊，罗严塔尔，请你说点男人的话。”米达麦亚喝下半口酒，抱怨道，“又要打仗了，真是讨厌，魔族他们就不能老婆孩子热炕头那样好好待着吗？”  
“你问我我怎么知道？”罗严塔尔反问道。  
“你不是……”米达麦亚很快反驳，但他看了看罗严塔尔，什么话都说不出来了，喉咙里颤动着吐露出了一句道歉，“抱歉，罗严塔尔。”  
罗严塔尔闷声嗯了一句。  
两人同时住了口，两人同时想起一件事，那是如同鬼魅一般难以吹散的阴影。风有些大了，米达麦亚裹了裹衣服，而罗严塔尔将他的那杯酒给喝了下去。大厅里觥筹交错的声音渐渐轻了，大家都玩乐得差不多了，该走的人走了，还不走的人还在醉生梦死。  
“走吧，今晚我睡你那里？”米达麦亚咽下还在喉咙里的半口酒，“罗严塔尔？”  
“你不用担心。”良久，罗严塔尔才轻声许诺道，“米达麦亚，我不会让你担心的。”  
“你让我担心的时候还少吗？我都习惯了！”疾风之狼大声嚷嚷道，但金银妖瞳不再回答他了。

军队们是从奥丁出发的，万人空巷，不论男女老少，举城相送，这比起两年前那场迎接的要更为浩大，更因为时局问题，带着浓烈的悲壮气息。  
花和手绢上都带了眼泪，到处都听到女性们抽泣的声音，而大多数壮年男人都成为了被欢送的一员。丈夫，父亲，儿子，兄弟，各种各样的身份只化为了一个名字，战士。  
看着种种别离的景象，米达麦亚也忍不住想起了远在故乡的妻子母亲，但又很快昂首挺胸望向前方了。  
有位姑娘冲到了罗严塔尔将军的马边，踮着脚尖执意将一朵花送到罗严塔尔手里。  
“罗严塔尔将军一定要平安归来，记得娶我啊！”十多岁像花朵一样的女孩，理直气壮地说，“不娶我也没事，但要平安归来啊！”  
罗严塔尔虽然并不认识这位姑娘，但难得温柔地回了一句：“小姐还是去找别人吧，我这样粗鲁的军人，不适合待在这样娇艳美丽小姐的身边。”  
明明起了相反作用，姑娘的笑容很快化作哭脸，她抹着眼泪，罗严塔尔将那朵花插在她的发上，渐渐远走了。  
而奥贝斯坦将军却接住了一个少女送来的整个花篮，她并没有哭，她站直了行了一个不甚标准的军礼：“将军，都送给你啦，两年前你送我的花，我现在全部还给你。我就不欠你了。”  
“好，多谢。”奥贝斯坦将军微微颔首，坦然地将花篮放在面前，看起来有些滑稽，但他怎么不在意。  
“还有一个问题，我也想问，将军什么时候来娶我啊？”卖花姑娘在奥贝斯坦将军快要离开她视线时大声问道，“我想要准备自己婚礼上的鲜花。”  
“等我变回十八岁的时候吧。”奥贝斯坦将军这么回答道。  
毕典菲尔特将军还是难以适应这种场面，他红着脸不停地说谢谢，在一个女孩大声质问说“为什么将军还不来娶我时”他回了一句“我不认识你啊”，周围的人笑倒一团，女孩大胆说“现在认识了，你为什么还不来娶我”时无言以对，只好落荒而逃。旁边的缪拉元帅和法论海特元帅对着橘子头发逃走的同僚连连摇头。  
“这时候明明只需要微笑就好了。”  
而在最前边的仍还没有皇妃的莱因哈特陛下的花都由边上的吉尔菲艾斯代为收下了，他抱着越来越多的花对着自己的朋友皆君主露出苦恼的微笑，但莱因哈特陛下一向只看向前方，并没有注意到他的朋友皆臣下的困境，可能也是因为他乐于看到朋友这种困境。

队伍中欢乐中悲伤的气氛被战前肃杀的空气给过滤了一遍。大多数人还不明白他们面对着的不是同类，而是在历史书上才能听说的魔族，虽然在之前都听闻了魔族的强悍战斗力和可怕的恢复力，但许多人还是抱着乐观的心态。魔族繁衍比人类要难很多，魔族的人口远远比不上人类，五百年前的战争是人类用无数人的生命生生拖垮了魔族，才赢得了胜利。  
罗严塔尔和米达麦亚和往常一样在战争前在两军交接处进行短暂的交流。  
在交流了各自的详细战术后，罗严塔尔在面前的两支酒杯里倒满了紫红色的液体。  
“呀，又是葡萄汁啊，不如泉水呢！”米达麦亚望着满满的葡萄汁叹气。  
“除了葡萄汁，就是羊奶，还是说你想喝羊奶？”罗严塔尔已经举起其中一杯，在杯壁上轻啜了一口。  
米达麦亚皱着眉头，他虽然喜欢老山羊，但是他一点都不喜欢喝羊奶，他只能皱着眉头把葡萄汁喝了下去。  
“先忍着吧，虽然我们都不喜欢那个人，但他下达的战时禁酒令还是很有必要的。”罗严塔尔将酒杯举起，“干杯吧，米达麦亚，为了胜利！”  
“干杯！罗严塔尔！为了我们的胜利！”清脆的撞击声和米达麦亚的祝福声一起响起。  
罗严塔尔的黑蓝色眼睛映在玻璃上，心中则回荡着米达麦亚说的话中的“我们”。  
——我们？  
而我到底属于哪一个我们？或者是，我根本不曾归属任何一方。  
我是流浪的孤儿，亦是天地间，荒野一游魂。

没能让罗严塔尔想太久，战时的硝烟烧到了眉边，米达麦亚走上前来和他拥抱了一下，作最后的告别。罗严塔尔不会有任何的悸动，他将对好友的除却友情之外的感情全数放逐在内心深处，太深太深，他需要想很久，才想起他是爱着好友的。罗严塔尔望着好友的脸，微笑着和他握了握手。  
往相反方向走去的米达麦亚和罗严塔尔都不曾回头，他们没有想过也不会想到，那是他们最后一次坐着谈天，好好喝“酒”。

罗严克拉姆陛下让以速度闻名的疾风之狼和骁勇善战的金银妖瞳协同自己打头阵。而由于不同路线的地理环境问题，先到战场参与第一场战争的还是米达麦亚，黄金狮子旗最先到达的地方，总是米达麦亚所在的位置。  
人类先对魔族产生了惊叹，虽然知道魔族有翅膀，可以飞翔，但是眼见着对面黑压压一群巨鹰一般的魔族，还是有些胆怯。如此，那么大的黑翅膀下一个和人类无差别面容的魔族，先冲入人类整齐的方阵，让魔族下落处的人们产生了害怕的情绪。慌乱是一时间所产生的情绪，很快遍及了全军，但在米达麦亚将军的统筹规划下，不到半天，这种慌乱的情绪偏向稳定，却依旧损失良多。  
“不就是鸟吗？”米达麦亚对着底下的军人们说，“来一只打一只，来一双打一双，晚上奖励大家烤鸡翅！”  
听到将军这么说的军人们纷纷燃起了斗志：“为了晚上的烤鸡翅，冲啊！——”  
但实际上魔族并非只有会飞这一优点，他们比普通人类要高大，而且更加有蛮力不怕死，如同石器时代的勇士一般，通常满身伤痕也不知不觉，而且恢复能力也惊人得可怕。  
“还是罗严塔尔的黑翅膀可爱多了……”米达麦亚砍了三次也依旧没砍死面前的魔族时，忍不住抱怨道，他用力地将剑噗嗤一下戳入面前魔族的心脏，魔族总算死透了。  
在人类万分头疼这些虽然不多但是每一个都战斗力十足的魔族时。魔族也产生了害怕的情绪，面前如同蚂蚁一般多的人类，固执极了，像群鸦分食腐肉一样瓦解他们每一个战士。尤其是最前面的那个红色披风的矮小人类，被称为疾风之狼的将军，死于他手下的魔族已经要堆成小山了，多少暗杀者没到他面前就被层层叠叠的人类战士给消解，而侥幸冲到他面前的也被他斩于剑下。  
魔族第一波应战的首领忍不住想到，如果每一个将军都像这位疾风之狼那么难对付，那么他们占领人类领土的征程将举步维艰。

总之在战争的最开始，局势很不明朗，迷雾包裹之中，两方都处于胶着状态。莱因哈特陛下在军帐内收到了来自各方面的情报，情报之间都有不少出入。他甩了甩自己金色的头发，问身边的好友：“罗严塔尔呢？他什么时候可以赶到。”  
“罗严塔尔将军在明天中午时分可以赶到。”吉尔菲艾斯大公温和地回答道。  
“太慢了！我们这边呢？”莱因哈特沉声道。  
“我们至少要到五天后，还不加上中途魔族的阻拦，他们肯定在这边埋有不少军队，我们必须谨慎。”一旁在处理文书的参谋长奥贝斯坦将军冷冷地说，“陛下千万不要为了自身的需求急功近利才是。”  
莱因哈特的确是想早点可以赶到前线作战，想到和传说中的魔族作战，他就全身热血沸腾，被参谋长嘲讽了也依旧无法平息这份心情。  
“朕可以先带一小波军队走，也可以鼓舞米达麦亚大军的士气嘛，你们晚点来就是了。”莱因哈特轻描淡写地说。  
“不行。”难得的吉尔菲艾斯大公和奥贝斯坦将军持有一样的意见。前者上前一步想进行更多的劝诫，而后者眼都不抬地继续处理文书。  
“难得看你们有一致的意见啊，朕不过开个玩笑。”莱因哈特本来也没打算真的去，虽然君主本身有些孩子气，他还是可以分得清轻重缓急的。

这边的米达麦亚远没有此刻在稍后方的莱因哈特来得清闲，他在傍晚战斗稍微平和些时清点了人数，少了不少熟悉的面孔，这让他万分痛心。他立刻和参谋副官继续商讨新的作战计划了。  
而暂时改变战局的是罗严塔尔军队的到来，他在清晨时就到来了，比预定时间早了许多个小时。米达麦亚军回头看向原野尽头的黄金狮子旗和若隐若现的蓝就得知那是友军罗严塔尔军了。  
准确来说罗严塔尔可以望见米达麦亚军队时还是黎明时刻，等他赶到米达麦亚这边时清晨了，他没直接过来和米达麦亚打招呼。而是带了一小支精兵在原定计划外对魔族领地进行了偷袭，运用智谋，在还未明朗天色的掩护下放火烧掉了他们的粮仓。  
米达麦亚看着远处燃烧的火焰和火光中流窜出的一小波敌军打扮的队伍，难免做了一些警戒。但大军尽头似乎传来了隐隐约约的欢呼，米达麦亚疑惑极了，直到那些人被放行，离自己越来越近，看到里面那张熟悉的脸，他才真真正正松了一口气。  
“我送你的礼物，米达麦亚。”罗严塔尔的笑容透着狂气，他骑在马上，回头指着依旧燃烧的大火，“是暂时松一口气呢还是趁机做更大的谋划，由你决断吧。”  
一个笑也浮现在米达麦亚的脸上，他当即喝道：“大家听着，我们要到地平线尽头！杀光我们的敌人！赶走那些乌鸦们！保卫我们的土地和亲人！废话，罗严塔尔！这么简单的事情还让我做决断，你是瞧不起我吗？”前面半句让所有人都热血沸腾，后面半句只有罗严塔尔听得到。  
被指责的罗严塔尔的笑容温和下来，他放开缰绳，摊了摊手，不做辩解。  
“你来就是我最大的礼物了。”米达麦亚真诚地感谢道，“总之，谢谢你，罗严塔尔。”  
“是谁说男人不能说那么肉麻的话的？”罗严塔尔以其人之道还治其人之身，打趣了米达麦亚，转身就走，“我先回去了……不能让他们知道我的那群大军实际上指挥并不在场呀。”  
米达麦亚当然知道罗严塔尔是在开玩笑，罗严塔尔在军事上虽然勇猛，但也同样谨慎，他做这种冒险的举动自然也已经做了详实周全的安排。

总之在罗严塔尔军到达的清晨，在魔族还未反应过来时，就遭受了重击，粮仓被烧了一半，而且还顺势烧了一边的武器库，士气遭到了严重打击，战场上的直接反应是再没有前几日气势汹汹的气势了。  
而人类战场这边，米达麦亚军由于罗严塔尔军的到来，士气大为振奋，战线有往前方推进的趋势。但在第三天，又回到了初始状态，据探子来报，对面似乎是换了一位女将军，论智谋比起前面那位不知好上多少，第三天后的局势都在女将军的运筹帷幄之中，米达麦亚军和罗严塔尔军好不容易保持的优势都被消耗殆尽。  
“陛下还有两天后才能到。”回到军营的米达麦亚对着拜耶尔蓝说，“罗严塔尔那边怎么样？”  
“罗严塔尔将军那边似乎和我们差不多。”拜耶尔蓝回答。  
“没有我们两个联手打败不了的敌人！”米达麦亚在军帐中来回踱步，“不过这才是刚开始，一切都胜负未定呢！”  
这边的罗严塔尔也在向贝根格伦询问米达麦亚的消息。  
“从昨天开始就没有收到米达麦亚将军那边的线报了，虽然是隔壁战场，远远也能看到，但是我们毕竟没有往米达麦亚将军那边安排探子，具体的情况还不是十分明了。”贝根格伦恭敬地说。  
“的确如此。”罗严塔尔心情难以宁静。尤其是他看到那些黑翅膀的魔族冲到他面前要杀死他时，他当然没有因为自己也有黑翅膀就把对方当做是族人感到悲伤，只是纯粹被对方的强悍生命力惊叹而已，这意味着战争会更加难以获胜。他其实也得益于身上一半的魔族血统，恢复速度远比普通人类来得快些。

在日后被称作“第二次人魔大战”的首战“边界战役”第四日，罗严塔尔军和米达麦亚军依旧在各自的战场奋勇杀敌。  
从早晨开始，米达麦亚就觉得非常不安，对面的魔族对自己的实力有所保留，由主动转为防御，他们并没有如往常那样的汹涌气势。接着不安的源头被证明了，一位满身是血的探子倒在了米达麦亚军面前，米达麦亚虽然认不出他是谁，但是他临死前说的话却让人忧心忡忡，忍不住要去排除其中的可能性。  
探子在他生命的最后一刻说出了让人毛骨悚然的情报：罗严塔尔军麾下有魔族的奸细，意图谋杀罗严塔尔将军。  
“拜耶尔蓝，你把我们的信交给了谁？”米达麦亚猛然回头问一边的副官。  
“格利鲁柏尔兹，他身上有罗严塔尔将军的信物，我们一向把信件交给他的……怎……么了？”拜耶尔蓝不明所以为何米达麦亚如此着急。  
“我不知道，但我带几个人要去罗严塔尔那边一趟……”米达麦亚无法平息内心的慌乱，以至于他去牵人狼的缰绳时，手是颤抖的，“拜耶尔蓝，这儿暂时交给你了。”  
拜耶尔蓝也明白了事情的严重性，他接过了长官的重任，目送着米达麦亚离去。  
在所有人都不注意的地方，米达麦亚严实的大军打开了一小个缺口，一股细流正流往罗严塔尔军。

今天天气不好，厚重的积雨云压在眼前，让人喘不过气来。原野那头的山已经消失在了云雾中，而稍微近些的原野也可见度不高，有什么暗潮汹涌，已然拉开了帷幕。  
和米达麦亚相反，罗严塔尔从早上开始心情就很好，他发现他的葡萄汁似乎有些发酵了，似乎带点酒味。他装备好自己的战甲，披上深蓝披风，骑上爱马托利斯坦，手执长剑，带领军队如往常一样深入战场。他和米达麦亚一样，都不愿意在安全的后方指挥等待战争结束。据罗严塔尔所说，如果要死的话，在后方也会因为暗杀而死，还不如在前线战场上被人用剑刺死来得好一些。  
要下雨了，罗严塔尔望着天空，闻着空气里的水汽判断道，不到傍晚，将会下一场大雨，这让他皱了皱眉头，他太熟悉雨的习性，而且这场雨肯定要下很久。他知道他的大军对下雨后变为沼泽的草地很不适应，因此今天这场仗大概是打不了多久了。  
深入短兵交接地带的罗严塔尔执一把长剑，凡剑尖挑落之处，全是飞扬的黑羽，敌人破碎的肢体，和高扬的鲜血。罗严塔尔很快忘掉待会要下雨的不快，全身心投入了杀戮中。鲜血让他无比兴奋，刺激着大脑，但空气中湿冷的气息又让他竭力冷静下来。两相交接下，全身都升腾起了堪比性爱的快感，那就是存于骨血与灵魂的天生的战意，罗严塔尔觉得他的身姿从未如此矫健过，每一剑都刺中敌人的要害，而侧过的身体完美避开了敌人的攻击。他驾驭着托利斯坦，往敌人最多的地方深入，所有敌人都无法近到他身前，全成为他剑下悲惨的亡魂。开始贝根格伦他们还能追上罗严塔尔的节奏，但是不停有敌人恰巧挡住了他们前进的脚步，他们根本无法脱身。而托利斯坦似乎也感知到了主人的兴奋，撒开了蹄子奔跑，罗严塔尔也觉得自己似乎有些快了，可喝下的名为“无畏战意”、“极强好胜心”和“武将尊严”的酒哪能那么容易降解。不过没关系，罗严塔尔任性地追逐着敌人的踪迹，不管后边和敌人纠缠的部下们，自己策马先走了。  
一路下来，罗严塔尔已经数不清杀掉了多少敌人。托利斯坦踩着过尸山变为养料，得以让第二年这儿的土地芳草鲜美。等他在杀戮中稍稍回过神时，剑上没有一处干净的地方，身上也满是鲜血，披风不再是纯粹的深蓝了。不过都不是他的，鲜血是战绩的证明，罗严塔尔不免骄傲地想。周围的敌人越来越少，而他也离原来的地方越来越远了。

这是哪里？他刚刚似乎是追逐一个魔族来到了这儿。  
这时的罗严塔尔仍保有理智，他并不知道，他早上喝的带着酒味的葡萄汁掺了一些东西。他努力冷静下来，勒住缰绳，四处张望。  
罗严塔尔往边上望去，前边有一小片丘陵，他似乎听到了米达麦亚的声音响在右侧，右侧的确是米达麦亚大军的位置。  
右侧？哦，那是恶魔眼睛的颜色。  
米达麦亚？……他怎么会来？  
罗严塔尔望着米达麦亚大军的方向，好像真的有人往这边跑来，不过能见度不能让他看清来人是谁。也许是错觉，也许还是敌人。罗严塔尔甩甩头，依旧全力击杀剩余不多的敌人。

“罗严塔尔将军，总算找到您了。”来人不是米达麦亚，是罗严塔尔的部下格利鲁柏尔兹，罗严塔尔本能的不是很喜欢他。  
“格利鲁柏尔兹，你来做什么？你不是应该在战场的最前面吗？”一只恶魔朝罗严塔尔飞来，罗严塔尔将剑举过头顶，轻而易举把他们给斩落，接着才得空责问部下。  
“米达麦亚将军的书信。”格利鲁柏尔兹伸出双手，将一封火漆印封好的信呈上。  
“不，你告诉我，格利鲁柏尔兹，你为什么在这儿？”罗严塔尔狐疑地接过信，没有立刻拆开。  
“除了信，还有一件事情想告诉将军，必须是亲口才可以。”格利鲁柏尔兹驭马走近。  
“哦？”罗严塔尔挑起眉头。  
变故就在那一刹那发生。  
格利鲁柏尔兹的手中忽然多了一把匕首，在靠近的时候全力朝罗严塔尔刺去，尽管有一瞬间的不可置信，还是被机敏的罗严塔尔给躲开了。  
“太慢了，这种出手的速度当初是怎么来我的军队里的？”罗严塔尔很快反应过来发生了什么，他摇摇头，剑抵在叛徒的颈下，划出细细的血痕，冷笑道，“格利鲁柏尔兹，你是魔族派来的奸细吗？”  
格利鲁柏尔兹吐了一口口水，他愤懑不平，又因为失去了时机而垂头丧气，可等他再抬头时，嘴唇蹦出来的却是恶毒的诅咒：“罗严塔尔将军，你得意得有些太早了，你今天一定会死的。”  
“那你肯定比我死得早——”  
罗严塔尔以优雅的姿势将格利鲁柏尔兹的首级斩落。  
不出意料，后边急促的风声划过他的耳畔，接二连三的箭矢从背后射来。这成为了罗严塔尔军最为薄弱的缺口，因为这原本是格利鲁柏尔兹负责守卫的。他从内部打开通道，将敌人带了进来。  
更多的来自于丘陵的暗箭朝罗严塔尔射来，多年来身经百战刀尖舔血的生涯让罗严塔尔拥有了对危险的直觉，他准确躲过了箭矢对他要害的袭击，只是其他地方就没有那么幸运了。尤其是托利斯坦，有箭射中了托利斯坦的前腿，托利斯坦哀鸣了一声，硬撑着没有倒下去。但第二支箭射中另一只前腿时，托利斯坦无法抑制的前扑，罗严塔尔从马上翻身而下，直直面对着漫天的箭雨。  
罗严塔尔看到贝根格伦和其他战友都朝他跑来，罗严塔尔也觉得自己不该辜负其他人的期望，努力奋战着。

在罗严塔尔一边要面对着近身的魔族，一边又要小心暗箭的时候，一片阴云从头顶而过。他避开刀剑与弓剑，却无法躲开头顶的阴影，还有蓦然直刺而下的长枪。  
罗严塔尔瞳孔紧缩，他仰头，看到天上有一只恶魔悄无声息地展开了巨大的翅膀，将罗严塔尔牢牢笼罩住。那一个让人不安的黑点并不是黑点，是长枪的横截面。  
罗严塔尔眼睁睁地看着有什么穿透了他胸前的战甲，再是薄薄的衣服，皮肤，血肉，卡着肋骨，再从背部破开。  
长枪穿胸而过——将罗严塔尔牢牢钉在了地上！  
天上悬空停留的那位魔族，声音带着泥土的腥味，将罗严塔尔密不透风地盖住。  
“你是小奥斯卡吧？终于找到你了，我们的好孩子。”

“罗严塔尔——”米达麦亚的叫声传到罗严塔尔耳朵里时，罗严塔尔只看到碧蓝的天空，天空怎么会是碧蓝色呢？明明是灰黑才对……眼底为什么那么红，是谁的血？好红，好热。  
“不论是恶魔还是人类还是我这种杂种……血都是红色的呀。”等知道眼前冒出的红是他的血的时候，罗严塔尔迷迷糊糊这么想着。他已经看到死神同他招手，并将镰刀放在他的脖子上。  
“可是很遗憾呐，还没有亲口说爱，但是哪怕他在我面前，也是不能说的。”罗严塔尔往前倒下去，长枪仍卡在他的身体里。他紧紧握着前边的银制枪柄，将长枪一寸寸拔了出来，伴随着拉扯着的血肉模糊的声音，罗严塔尔居然露出了微笑。这是就是杀戮的声音呐，只是这回，不是他杀死别人，而是他杀死自己。  
罗严塔尔将长枪完全拔出来时，全身都是冷汗，但他哼都不哼一声，半跪在泥土上。手心捂着伤口，无法堵住满溢的鲜血。  
“米达麦亚啊……你真是太慢了。”罗严塔尔喃喃地说道，他闭上眼睛，任死神一点点拉扯他的灵魂。

有什么要出来了，罗严塔尔无法控制，他在因为血液流失全身发冷的时候，有什么让他全身发热了。  
刺啦一声。  
有什么冲破了什么，又有什么缓缓张开。  
一双不逊于现场任何魔族的黑色翅膀冲破跪着的男人的战甲，刷拉一下展开，所有人从来没有如此美丽的丰满的翅膀，像灰黑的天幕，得以覆盖一切。有着黑色翅膀的男人浑身浴血，挣扎着站了起来，胸前的窟窿还在流血。  
不详的意味从这儿蔓延开来，罗严塔尔这才明白了他身上发生了什么，但他没有办法阻止。他只能继续拿起他的剑，将冲到他面前的敌人斩落，将那些和他一样有着黑翅膀的魔族都在他剑下悲鸣，而刚刚那个刺杀他的恶魔在被罗严塔尔杀死时露出了犹如死神一般的微笑。  
“去死吧。”当罗严塔尔将他满腔的悲愤喊出来之时，那只恶魔死神一样残忍的微笑化作了温柔的悲悯。  
“恭喜你长大了，我们的小奥斯卡。”他说完就闭上了眼睛。  
我不是“我们”的小奥斯卡，也不是“你们”的小奥斯卡。  
我不为任何一方而战，我不属于任何一个“我们”，或者“你们”，我只为自己而战。  
罗严塔尔以杀神再世的气势杀了一个又一个的敌人，直到他再也走不动了。他以利剑削落了面前某个魔族的翅膀，在魔族倒下来之时，罗严塔尔将剑刺向了魔族的胸膛。  
“为什么……明明你也是……”恶魔临时前的话语碎不成声，饱含着惊讶、不解和质疑。  
双方交战的人都有了一瞬间的停滞，而所有目睹这一幕的人类都三缄其口。

罗严塔尔真的无法再动了，他多想再多杀掉一个敌人，能离米达麦亚再近一步。单他已经看不到米达麦亚在哪里了，他听到米达麦亚的呼喊声，却怎么也看不到他……因为哪里都是他。  
可明明哪里都是米达麦亚。  
你看，那是米达麦亚，米达麦亚散发着阳光麦香的家乡，米达麦亚温柔强悍的妈妈，米达麦亚活泼可爱的艾芳，米达麦亚雪白柔顺的老山羊……  
“未免太迟了啊，米达麦亚，疾风之狼，你有辱这个夸大的名号呐……”罗严塔尔渐渐倒下去，二十多年往事一一回放，脑内时光回溯。罗严塔尔将这一生细细检阅，是满足且幸福的。  
虚幻的温暖也是温暖吧，他这么想。

下雨了吗？最后的最后罗严塔尔艰难地张开眼，他感觉到有雨滴在他的眼皮上。  
可我不想回家，我不想跟随着雨，跟随流往地底的水，前往黑暗的、没有光的地底。  
我想，留在，他身边。  
仅此而已。  
这么……简单的愿望。

米达麦亚远远望到蓝色身影后伸出的黑色翅膀，意识到发生什么时已经来不及了。他想跑过来，但是敌人太多了，几乎所有的敌人都在这儿了，他根本无法过来。  
“我飞不起来。”米达麦亚记得他那回醉酒时罗严塔尔说的话，罗严塔尔说他无法飞起来。  
“快飞起来呀，罗严塔尔。”米达麦亚这么叫喊着，他以为他叫得很大声了，实际上没有人听得到。  
求求你，快飞起来！飞起来啊！罗严塔尔！

罗严塔尔没能飞起来，他那双天生没有拥有飞翔能力的黑翅膀无法将他带到天上。  
所以米达麦亚只能看着蓝色披风委顿倒地，而那双翅膀也渐渐收拢，把那个人裹紧了。

“罗严塔尔——”  
等米达麦亚人挡杀人，神挡杀神的穿过半个战场到罗严塔尔身边时。罗严塔尔的心脏已经停跳了，有什么穿心而过，让他的胸口有一个很大的窟窿，怎么也无法补回去。  
不过已经不怎么流血了。  
米达麦亚用手拂过罗严塔尔胸前的伤口，似乎也要体会那样的痛苦似的。最后米达麦亚埋在罗严塔尔的黑翅膀里低声哭泣。黑翅膀依旧温暖柔软，比靠着的老山羊要舒服，跟他初见罗严塔尔时那个啼笑皆非的清晨，他枕着罗严塔尔的黑翅膀睡觉时的感觉一模一样。  
过去了几近十年，罗严塔尔却再也无法小心翼翼地问他。  
“你不介意吗？”  
我不介意，我从未介意过。不论是人类也好，是恶魔也罢，还是其他什么，你对我来说，永远只是罗严塔尔。  
是我最亲爱的挚友。  
而我甚至无法将这样的你带回去。

米达麦亚无法将带着黑翅膀的罗严塔尔带回去。但现在不是考虑这个的时候，也并不是悲伤的时候。  
米达麦亚很快回头对罗严塔尔麾下的军队说，“那是敌人的咒语，他吃了什么药所以才长出了什么翅膀，或者是巫师的障眼法，他们到死了还要侮辱罗严塔尔！侮辱你们的将军！”  
底下已经有年少的士兵哭了起来，但更多的人拿起武器，为了他们死去的将军报仇。一时间魔族被连连击溃，战线移到了边界处。  
罗严塔尔军在失去罗严塔尔之后才拥有了最为可怕的战斗力，全军过境之处，几无活口。  
也许是因为其他什么，但想到疾风之狼还在，就仿佛罗严塔尔将军也在似的。

第二次人魔大战首战边界战役以人类胜利而告终，却是以失去一位大将的惨重教训。  
米达麦亚很长一段时间都不愿意喝酒，不愿意同人说话，他只是不停地征战，以上升的敌方伤亡数字来缓解悲伤和慰藉亡友。直到一个月后，距离此刻不到一年的时候，米达麦亚回去奥丁，他亲自为罗严塔尔立了一个衣冠冢。  
没有尸体，埋着生前陪伴罗严塔尔征战四方，见证他峥嵘岁月的那条蓝色披风。  
他时刻记忆着罗严塔尔生前说的那些有的没的。  
关于黑色的葬礼，下雨天，黑暗无光的地底，还有思念。  
是这样的，罗严塔尔，我在晴日无风的日子里将你安葬，那是雪白的葬礼，所有人都不能穿黑色。  
我没有将你埋得太深，不论是身体还是这件披风。  
而我怀有永生无法治愈的伤痛，思念着你，那样你将永不消逝了。

在葬礼现场，听从米达麦亚将军的话穿了白袍的奥贝斯坦将军忽然问。  
“那是衣冠冢吧？”奥贝斯坦将军忽然问身边的莱因哈特陛下，“米达麦亚将军没有将罗严塔尔将军的遗体带回来吗？”  
“那是他们的事吧，我们不要多插嘴才是。”莱因哈特陛下虽然也有所疑惑，但接下来的战事让他将这件事毫不犹豫地抛在脑后。

这场战争一直持续了下去，人类和魔族都互有胜负。这场战争才刚刚开始。  
而纠缠着米达麦亚将军让他难以安稳睡下的并不是其他，而是梦。他从未梦见死去的挚友。他梦到的罗严塔尔都是明显带着活人气息的，他们一起走过许多地方，在各种各样喝各种味道的酒。他曾经有一次怀疑地去罗严塔尔的心跳，梦中的罗严塔尔的心跳是坚强有力的，然后梦中的罗严塔尔奇怪地歪歪头，问米达麦亚到底做什么。米达麦亚不愿意告诉梦中的罗严塔尔他已经死了，他摇摇头，微笑着跟他说些其他话。  
米达麦亚除了梦见活着的罗严塔尔就是梦见下雨，这两者是无法同时出现的，梦里罗严塔尔总是出现在阳光灿烂的时候，或者是月光温柔的时候。米达麦亚不为梦到活着的罗严塔尔而困扰，倒是为了没有罗严塔尔出现的雨而感到由衷的悲伤无措。雨是那种从未间断的雨，无处不在柔软细密的春雨，气势恢宏的夏日午后瓢泼大雨，一场场携卷落叶的萧瑟秋雨，永远不会结束的灰白色的湿冷的冬雨，各种各样的雨，淋湿梦境的所有角落，淋湿每一个没有罗严塔尔出现的梦境里。  
罗严塔尔死去的那天，在他死去之后，荒野上下了一场大雨，雨从灰黑的天幕降下，肆无忌惮鞭笞着大地。米达麦亚很努力，也无法让罗严塔尔干净整洁地离开战场。到最后草地变为可怕的沼泽，但其中流淌的水则是红色的。新鲜的绿草在第二天就长出来了，长在这片由血浸染的沃土里。米达麦亚也会梦到这片草地，也是下雨的时候，他一个人走啊走，有时候会遇见己方的战友，有时候还会碰到长着黑翅膀的魔族，他甚至问敌人罗严塔尔去了哪里。但他们不攻击他，也不回答他的话。

但这次的梦明显不同，现在的米达麦亚他肯定是跌入了罗严塔尔拥有的童年记忆，罗严塔尔同他说过的那些潮湿阴暗的记忆里。梦里天幕是惨淡的裹尸布，路边铺着的桔梗像死人的头发，漂浮的落叶是一只只没有眼皮的眼睛，嘴巴是那些路边裸露的岩石，多像神庙里神祇的微笑。米达麦亚从一个黑暗的漏水的小屋出发，他在门口遇到了黑色送葬的人群，他们路过他，不看他一眼，米达麦亚跟随着他们往前走去，沿着青石板路，走过泛滥的河岸，坐上竹筏，去往高山上。米达麦亚是里面唯一的身着红衣的人，但没有人觉得奇怪，他也不觉得奇怪。他只是很着急，他问那些穿着黑色丧服的人——“罗严塔尔去了哪里？”——他并不是真的问，这个梦里谁都不能说话，他只能比划着。  
他们似乎理解了米达麦亚的话，他们将头转向同伴，互相之间做了交流，米达麦亚不知道他们说了些什么。  
黑色的人群睁着眼睛回望着米达麦亚。头发变作桔梗，眼睛是被虫蛀了的落叶，嘴巴是一块嶙峋的石头，他们的手从灰黑的裹尸布里伸出来。  
有的人指着脚下的泥土，有的人指着深渊峡谷，有的人指着雾气中的远山，有的人又指着湍急的河流。还有最后一个人，他指了指正在下雨的天空。  
哦，罗严塔尔是飞走了。米达麦亚这么得出了结论，可是罗严塔尔不是不会飞吗？

这是距离所有远去的落灰岁月所有将来的渺茫时光为零的地方，是原坐标的此刻。  
不远处，距离米达麦亚梦境无止境落雨所在地的不远处，也有人在梦见下雨。

真疼啊，真冷啊。  
心脏都停止了跳动为什么还会觉得疼，会觉得冷。  
不想回去。  
下雨真讨厌。  
好吵。  
什么时候才能天晴。  
不要叫我“小奥斯卡”。  
又太安静了。  
又黑又冷，这里是地底吗？  
我是要死了吗？可是还没说过爱……真遗憾。  
没有后悔。  
但米达麦亚……你未免也太迟了……

这是没有窗的房间，屋里唯一的光源是一盏昏暗的油灯，因为地底的风吹过而摇摇欲坠，却始终没有熄灭。地面的稻草里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是老鼠，这种阴暗潮湿的地方最容易生老鼠。  
房间的北边挂着一双展开的巨大翅膀，翅膀连接的骨肉处被长长的钉子钉在那儿——被迫展开的翅膀，被钉下去的还在滴滴答答的流血。翅膀下的人也被迫张开手臂，手腕和手肘都被铁链和绳子吊着。  
全身都在瑟瑟发抖。

许久之后，黑暗里才传来叹息，那是很好听的声音，却极为冰冷。  
那双黑色翅膀被一双保养良好的手抚摸过，接着按在被钉子穿透的伤口处，又滑下去摸男人的脸：“你不会飞，我的孩子不会飞，真可怜。”  
又是许久之后，黑暗里被吊着的男人似乎是被打扰了，他不悦地皱着眉，有些费力地睁开眼睛。那是一双夺人心魂的美丽眼睛，一边是夜幕的黑，一边是晴空的蓝。  
“不过我的孩子的眼睛真是美丽呀，是恶魔才会有的眼睛。”那只冰冷的手停留在眼睛处，迟迟不愿移开，似乎在考虑要不要挖出来。  
至今不明白为什么自己没有真正死去的罗严塔尔在那只手心里眨了眨眼，那只手柔嫩、干燥又冰冷，睫毛刮过的地方是白雪的触感。  
“不过很快就看不到这双美丽的眼睛了。”女人惋惜地说，她将手移开。  
罗严塔尔因此得以看清面前女人的脸。那是一个非常非常美丽的女人，面容姣好，身材匀称，有着一双漆黑的眼睛。  
“你是谁？”罗严塔尔凝视了那张与自己几分相似的脸，随即偏开视线，轻声开口，声音由于喉咙干渴低哑难听。  
“我是你的妈妈，你是叫小奥斯卡吧？”女人红艳的嘴唇动了动。  
罗严塔尔闻言扯起嘴角，露出一个嘲讽的冷笑：“我没有母亲。”  
“这不是你是我的孩子的证明吗？” 女人又用手抚摸罗严塔尔的黑蓝眼睛，指尖暧昧地在眼皮下流连，“你所到之处都是鲜血和杀戮，你带来无尽的灾祸……看你的黑翅膀……那就是，你是我的孩子的证明呀。”  
罗严塔尔紧闭着眼睛和嘴唇，不愿意再说话。  
“不过我会把你软弱的人类血统给剥除了。人类就是这么软弱又可笑，哎呀，我的小奥斯卡，原来你心中还藏着一个人呐……”罗严塔尔胸前的伤口并未愈合，女人的手指很容易就伸了进去，她搅动着里面旧的腐肉和新生的嫩肉，满足地听着罗严塔尔的闷哼声。  
“闭嘴。”罗严塔尔从唇齿间挤出没有多少威胁力的话。  
“他却不爱你啊，小奥斯卡，”美艳女人摸了摸他的黑色头发，比微风和白雪还要温柔，声音充满了高高在上的悲悯，“你比我可怜，至少你父亲是真心爱过我的。真可怜，我的小奥斯卡，没有人爱过你。”  
美艳女子的手抚摸皮肤表面的时候是极轻的，但罗严塔尔不明白，为什么她摸过的地方，却泛起彻骨的疼痛，仿佛那双手就是利刃，紧贴着骨肉分离开皮肤，或者是紧贴着肉体分离了灵魂。  
“你不会懂的。你永远不可能了解我，了解我和他。”罗严塔尔冷笑着，眼神却是足够自信的。他蓝色那只眼睛微微闪光，好像是他全身唯一会反射折射光线的地方。  
美艳女人有些恼羞成怒，她原本贴在罗严塔尔胸膛的的手又戳弄进罗严塔尔的伤口，动作更为粗暴，发誓要挖出他的心脏那般。不过美艳女人歪起嘴角，仿佛找到了新的有趣的事那样：“有一个秘法，我要换了你全身的血……你体内的人类血脉让我闻到都恶心，总让我想起你的父亲。”女人顿了顿，见罗严塔尔没有反应，又问道：“你父亲，他如今怎么样了？”  
“死了。”罗严塔尔需要想一会儿，才能回答。  
“……死了？”女人没有半点意外地点点头。  
“被淹死的。”罗严塔尔漠然补充道。  
“哦，很适合他的死法。”女人笑着说，那是发自真心的愉快，“听说他死了，那我也没有什么遗憾了。”  
“我换血之后会怎么样？”罗严塔尔不打算理会他父母的恩怨，他问了一个切身实际的问题。  
“以完全恶魔的姿态重生啊。”女人掩嘴微笑，黑眼睛微微眯起，“那时候我就可以对所有人说‘这是我的小奥斯卡’了。”  
“……变成恶魔会怎么样？”罗严塔尔甩甩头，继续问道。  
“忘记生而为人的所有事啊。我亲爱的小奥斯卡，他不爱你也没有关系，反正，你也不爱他了。”女人似乎是为了看到罗严塔尔的悲伤痛苦而生的，她为他的悲伤痛苦而感到由衷的快乐。  
但罗严塔尔总是无法让她如愿，他低声笑了起来。接着他敛住笑容，面容沉稳安静，而那双眼睛里涌动着什么，他只这么说：“我不能忘记他。”  
“我不能忘记他。”罗严塔尔又重复了一遍，这回已经不那么平静了，他一字一句地说，“你不能让我忘记他。”  
“这不是你能决定的事，也不是我决定的事。”女人摊摊手，满不在乎地说，她转过身，“反正你在人类世界已经死亡了，那就在恶魔的世界重生吧。”  
“等等……你不要走。”罗严塔尔再也不复之前沉着冷静的模样，他的喉咙动了动，脑袋里装着要沸腾的岩浆，没有时间再多做考虑了，他目眦欲裂地喊叫道，“你不要走！”  
女人回头，望着罗严塔尔，唇角勾着和罗严塔尔如出一辙的冷笑。  
“我有一个请求，最后的请求。”罗严塔尔着急地说，他以他能做到的最诚恳的语气说，甚至还带了之前无法想象也从没有如此卑微的低声下气的语气。  
“我为什么要答应？”女人挑挑眉毛，吹了吹红指甲，甚至不愿意问罗严塔尔的请求是什么。  
“您可以答应我一个请求吗？”罗严塔尔对他的母亲说，他以最后人类的意志对他的母亲请求道。他践踏了他认为的比生命还要重要的尊严——他以前不知道有什么可以比生命，比尊严更为重要，他现在知道了，他愿意为那样东西让步。罗严塔尔眨了眨干涩的眼睛，舌尖跟随着嘴唇张开而悬空，他艰难地吐露出一个词，他原以为一生都不会叫出的那个词：“妈妈。”  
女人的表情是意料中的快乐，她的笑容带着残忍的恶意，她不为罗严塔尔叫她妈妈快乐，她为罗严塔尔碎成齑粉的名为骄傲和尊严的内核而快乐，她依旧高高在上，施舍地说道：“既然你这么叫我了……我愿意听听你的请求。”  
“妈妈，我可以写一封信吗？”罗严塔尔看起来似乎是要哭了，他实在太痛苦了，但他退无可退，第一次叫出的词叫出第二次第三次也没有关系，只是一遍遍来回踩过他的灵魂，他痛无可痛，唯能前行，那么巨大的代价命运总得给他点回报。罗严塔尔又说了一遍：“求求您了，妈妈。”  
“你父亲追求我的时候写的也是信。”美艳的女人因为为罗严塔尔的请求露出些许惊诧的表情，她的表情平和了些，“好吧，难得见到这样可爱的小奥斯卡，小奥斯卡尊严被摧毁的样子真是太可爱了，看到那样的小奥斯卡能让我得到一整天的快乐……不过我真想知道，究竟是什么才能让你这么做呢？”  
“妈妈，您可以帮我送信吗？”罗严塔尔不理会女人话里的冷嘲热讽，或者说他根本已经不能接收到这些了。罗严塔尔已然碎成千片万片，一时间无法拼凑完全，至少现在不能。  
“可是人类与魔族的信件来往断了很久了，不知道什么时候才能送到。”女人的言下之意是不会亲自去送，她拍拍手，让外面的仆从拿来了纸和信封。  
“没事，谢谢妈妈。”没有墨水和纸，可罗严塔尔已经很感激，因为女人把他手上的铁链和绳索解了下来。  
罗严塔尔活动了下手指，咬破指尖，殷红的血珠沁了出来，抹在纸上是一抹暗淡的红。  
罗严塔尔用血，小心地在纸上写下什么。  
“谢谢，妈妈。”罗严塔尔将信和写着地址的信封都递给了女人，他露出孩子般天真无邪的微笑，即便是在孩童时期也不会拥有的那种微笑。他渴望地看着女人白皙的手将信收好，在女人给他绑上绳索和铁链时依旧礼貌地道谢。  
“谢谢，妈妈。”

到一天之后的酷刑一般的换血仪式之前，罗严塔尔都陷入了沉睡，他从未睡得那么好过，自幼时开始都没有睡得那么好过。没有噩梦缠绕，是完全干净的梦，一丝悲伤的气息都没有，苍穹像剔透的蓝水晶，微风吹过麦田，掀起弯曲的波浪，空气中是北方干燥和南方温暖，好似一种永恒。  
换血仪式在黎明开始，一直持续到傍晚，连在场的恶魔都偏过头倒吸冷气，夕阳下满身是血的罗严塔尔却充满希望地微笑了，他跪在那儿，在最后的身为人类的时刻对着他面前的母亲说。  
“请一定要帮我送到，妈妈。”  
妈妈，这是我重要的东西，请一定要送到他身边。  
下一刻，恶魔的血液彻底吞噬了罗严塔尔，这个世界失去了一双最美的眼睛。罗严塔尔的黑蓝眼睛不再是黑蓝眼睛了，而是如他母亲一般的完全的黑色。  
“好了，小奥斯卡，你可以飞了。”有个声音那么说。  
一双黑翅膀霸道凌厉地占据了所有恶魔的视线。  
黑夜莅临。

这是罗严塔尔作为人类的最后一个梦。  
他坐在好友故乡的干燥温暖稻草之上，好友不在，他只得对头顶的璀璨星火晚灯，一字一句倾诉。

妈妈。  
米达麦亚，我见到我妈妈了。  
她如你猜测那般美丽，比我见过的所有女人都要美丽，所有人都会为她的美貌心动。  
妈妈总是温柔，强悍。  
没错，温柔，她抚摸我柔软头发，强悍，她不由分说带给我入骨疼痛。  
妈妈是血腥味和海水咸味，手指冰冷，声音也冰冷。  
那一定是我来到这个世界所闻到的第一种味道。  
对不起，米达麦亚。  
我不能像你爱你妈妈那样爱着我的妈妈。  
我猜你会感到难过、并理解我的吧？

那是一年之后。  
战争还在看不出任何结束可能性的拉锯中碾过所有人的神经……和生命。在距离魔族和人类北边边界以西三百里的针叶林里，战争出现了变数。  
一位非常厉害的魔族将军，比之前那位女将军要更为出色。他狠辣冷酷，毫不留情，同时拥有人类的智谋和恶魔的战斗力，强悍像是一架专门为战争而生的机器，率领的大军所到之处，是汪洋血海。  
连缪拉将军、法论海特将军和毕典菲尔特将军联合都无法将他拦住，在一边后退的同时只得跟在东边和海那边的同盟国联合对抗海魔的莱因哈特陛下请求援助，莱因哈特陛下派了米达麦亚将军前去支援。  
米达麦亚将军在一个月后来临他们已经被逼退在森林的边角了。  
“他真的这么厉害吗？把你们给逼成这个样子！”米达麦亚看起来似乎还很不信，连三位同僚都无法对付的魔族将军，怎么可能存在。  
“……不，太熟悉了，米达麦亚，他熟悉我们……我们也熟悉他，但是又不是那样。”难得有什么事让温和却果断的缪拉迟疑，他还是说了。  
“我觉得你会比我们还要熟悉的……”法论海特补充了一句。  
“真的不是罗严塔尔再世吗？”毕典菲尔特大声埋怨道。  
米达麦亚的脸色瞬间阴沉下来，他伸手抓着毕典菲尔特的衣服领子，拳头空了片刻，还是没有揍下去。  
“我知道你很伤心，但是……”毕典菲尔特居然没有生气，和米达麦亚大打出手，他理了理衣领，还在晓之以情动之以理，以十分笨拙的方式，“真的很像啊！”  
米达麦亚回头望着缪拉和法论海特，等着其他两位同僚的回应，然而并没有任何反驳。

“我亲自去看看。”米达麦亚还是不相信同僚们的判断，离开军营时远处一声惊雷，接着是轰轰的雷声，万物都在这样的怒吼中震颤。这是一个夏季的暴雨季，光凭聚集而来的乌云和空气中轻易嗅到的水汽，这里看起来是要下大雨了。  
米达麦亚实在讨厌下雨，他厌恶地皱起眉头，骑上人狼就往自己的军队前进。回到军帐内就收到底下属下的报告：“前方大军似乎有异动。”  
“啊，对他们来说，下雨天不会很难飞起来吗？”米达麦亚对拜耶尔蓝说，“正如同我们的脚会陷在沙土里一样，他们的翅膀也应该很重，飞不起来才是。”  
“但是如果对方执意要在暴风雨里应战，我们也没办法必须迎战才是。”拜耶尔蓝认真地回应道。  
“我没有退却的意思……”米达麦亚心中那种慌乱的感觉未曾褪去，从同僚们说那人像罗严塔尔开始就担忧着，“你相信人死复生吗？”  
拜耶尔蓝显然也听到了那个传言，对方的将军看起来很像已经逝去的罗严塔尔将军，但他是不信的：“世上的人千千万万，有相似的人总是正常，那时候还是我与将军一起将罗严塔尔将军安葬的呢……心脏停跳，血也流光了。”  
想起当日的情景，米达麦亚心脏也跟着停跳了一下。  
“而且，罗严塔尔将军若是还活着，为什么会为魔族效力呢……话再说回来，就算那真的真的是罗严塔尔将军，将军也必须去迎战才是。”拜耶尔蓝比此刻的米达麦亚来得理智许多，他轻轻叹了口气，“再多的猜测也无意义，待会您亲自去会一会就知道了。”  
米达麦亚神情黯然了下来，但很快他摇了摇头，强制抖擞了精神：“拜耶尔蓝，我之前说的安排下去了吗？”  
“一切都按照将军所说的安排下去了。”拜耶尔蓝颔首。  
“那我们就出发！”米达麦亚恢复了疾风之狼应有的气势，他挥了挥手，披风一甩，“走吧，必须要赢才可以！”

半天后，米达麦亚的军队打头阵，和对面魔族的军队进行直接的交战。而其他几位的军队则分别对付较为零散的军队，和做一些防卫援助工作。  
头顶罡风阵阵，漆黑的云都要压在了眼皮底下，但天空迟迟不肯落雨。  
米达麦亚在这边大军的领头处，剑尖直指天空，红披风被风吹得很高，像一袭血衣，黄金狮子旗也在空中猎猎风响，刺激着所有人的视觉和听觉。  
而那位魔族将军在一片黑压压的羽翼与天顶乌云的笼罩下，完全看不清。米达麦亚看不清他在哪里。这让米达麦亚忽然想起罗严塔尔当年说的笑话：“米达麦亚，你在战场上简直是移动的活靶子啊。”这些年不断征战，也碰到几次惊险的刺杀，但总是侥幸躲过，米达麦亚露出苦笑，又想起了罗严塔尔阴谋缠身的死。忆起故人总是让人黯然神伤，米达麦亚只允许自己有片刻的分神，战鼓敲响的刹那，他又成为了战场上所向披靡的疾风之狼。  
米达麦亚骑着人狼一往无前，身后气势汹汹的军队像急卷而来的风，刮过森林边角的平缓丘陵。  
米达麦亚在风中几乎睁不开眼，他只在心中默默想。  
你若是罗严塔尔……那就来到我跟前吧。

奔跑得近了些，就进入了敌方可以到达的范围，一双黑色羽翼直冲而下，米达麦亚灵巧地往边上一避，在对方俯冲转折的刹那长剑从腰侧往上穿透身体，再抽出。恶魔的手无法阻止涌出的血，向前伏倒，被后来的人给杀死。米达麦亚看都没看一眼，漠然地继续前行。  
大翅膀的机动实在不够好，近身战的时候怎么看都太慢了。  
就这样不知道杀了多少敌人的米达麦亚擦了擦脸上的血，望着前方稍显零散的军队，试图找出那位魔族大将军。  
又有一只恶魔的黑色翅膀挡住米达麦亚半边视线，他持剑削下他半边翅膀，剑尖抵在恶魔的喉咙。  
“你们的将军在哪？”米达麦亚厉声问。  
“不告诉你。”恶魔嘴角咧出鲜红的微笑，头大幅度的前倾，在米达麦亚的剑下了断了。  
“不告诉我我就自己找！”米达麦亚没有丝毫触动，他甩了甩剑尖的血，驭马继续往前。在又杀了不少敌人的时候，米达麦亚的手都开始麻木的时候，眼角瞥见一个确实熟悉的身影在水汽压得他窒息的空气里穿行。  
离这儿不远处的山坡上，那人着一身被风吹得很高的黑色披风骑在一匹马上。他有着和故友如出一辙的身形，剑招又太过熟悉，米达麦亚无数次领略过，不管是比拼招式时还是和其在一起战场拼搏时都领略过。下落和上挑的姿势都是那样，只是一截截斩断的身躯和不停捅碎的内脏不再是拥有黑翅膀的异族恶魔，而是米达麦亚的同类，米达麦亚的战友。而比起米达麦亚的那位故友，眼前的这位手段更加残忍，也更加杀伐果断，强悍，凌厉，却失去了一些东西。  
米达麦亚无法说清。  
那人的确……是罗严塔尔。  
意识到这点的米达麦亚握紧了剑，他的心都揪了起来，他茫然又悲伤，又充满着难以言喻的愤懑，他想这就到那人面前，和那人打一架。  
可米达麦亚又明显知道，下面的结论和上面的结论又是一个无法走出去的怪圈和无法解决的悖论。  
但，那确实不是罗严塔尔。  
米达麦亚心痛地想。罗严塔尔不会这样，他不会让敌人以最痛苦的方式死去，他会直接用最简单最方便的方法让敌人死得快速又没有多少痛苦。而面前的这只恶魔，他总是不戳中心脏，不斩断喉咙，他刺瞎敌人的眼睛，割断他们的手脚，却不肯让他们死去。他像是在战场上寻找玩具那样杀人。  
他简直是披着罗严塔尔的皮来玩拙劣的扮演，那绝不是罗严塔尔！缪拉他们是眼瞎的吗？这怎么可能是罗严塔尔！

米达麦亚再也无法忍受着这样的像罗严塔尔又不是罗严塔尔的恶魔在他面前乱晃，他马鞭一挥，奔向了那只恶魔所在的位置。他只想早点把那只不知道是什么东西的东西给杀死，以慰藉他心中那片已然逝去的虚幻影像和又裂开的会流血的伤疤。  
随着大风刮过脸，回忆的伤痛一瞬间袭来，让瞬息万变战场上驰骋的米达麦亚也有了片刻的愣神。但敌人并没有因为米达麦亚心中的迷茫而手下留情，几只恶魔拦去了他的去路，他们从各种角度一起进攻。  
米达麦亚的长剑在空中划了一个圈，堪堪被刺中，而他的剑最终砍断了一只恶魔的胳膊，那只恶魔迅速后退，又有新的恶魔递补上这个位置。米达麦亚微微眯眼，他轻轻呼了一口气，剑招不敢慢下半分。幸运女神很快就不站在米达麦亚的一边了，他在人狼上连连败退，红披风被砍得一片狼藉。米达麦亚在之前就发现这几只恶魔和之前普通的恶魔完全不一样，他们似乎是完全不在乎牺牲，以杀死他为目的不停攻击，势必要把他终结在这儿。  
那个恶魔的阴谋吗？  
米达麦亚冷笑道，他没有半点胆怯，他捅破包围圈，用飞快的招式挑开一个出口，从破口冲了出去。  
我的人狼，可不比你们这些长翅膀的慢啊。  
米达麦亚这么想着的时候并没有发现后方地上躺着的他以为死去的恶魔微不可见动了动，他只觉得他的人狼似乎越来越焦躁，等人狼跑得越来越慢，几乎停滞的时候他才发现他好像不小心又掉入了一个阴谋。

这回的几只恶魔明显是带着得意将米达麦亚包围起来的，在失去坐骑无法奔跑的米达麦亚即将落败的时刻，米达麦亚的眼睛余光里看到的让他稍微停滞了动作，仅仅是这么一些失误，米达麦亚被逼得退无可退。  
米达麦亚看到那只恶魔张开那双完美无瑕的黑翅膀，从那边的山坡，飞了过来——飞近了才看到他戴着银色面具，根本看不清脸。  
那那只恶魔似乎要攻击米达麦亚，在所有恶魔也这么认为都后退为将军让步的时候，那只恶魔就悬在米达麦亚上方，挥落的剑明显无法砍中米达麦亚，反而让米达麦亚逃离出了刚刚密不透风的剑网。  
在地上滚了一圈万分狼狈的米达麦亚不知道他到底是要杀他还是来解围的。

答案很快揭晓，那只恶魔的剑招恢复了往日的凌厉。让米达麦亚很熟悉的剑招，像了解自己那么了解的剑招。当对方要往下的时候米达麦亚就知道他下一步是要侧着进攻，而对方也清楚明白米达麦亚这次的躲避是假动作，因此按照原来的轨迹往前冲刺。双方面的缠斗持续得越来越久，当有恶魔或者人类要进入其中的时候，都被双方的首领给呵斥。而僵持得越久，米达麦亚越搞不清面前这位到底是不是罗严塔尔。黑色披风带着面具的恶魔也有了不少的疑惑，他不明白为什么眼前这个人类会那么清楚他的招式，而他也那么明了对方的一切。  
……不过，真好啊，真温暖，真幸福。  
他忽然歪了歪头，就那么停止了剑招，他有些犹豫地望着面前狼狈的人类。  
米达麦亚也刹那间止住了自己就要挥落的剑。

忽然停止的战斗让米达麦亚不明所以，他不知道对面那只恶魔犹豫什么，他看到他喉结动了动，但不说话。  
而那只恶魔露出来的眼睛，不再是深沉的黑和跳跃的蓝，只剩下死寂的黑夜颜色。  
米达麦亚在那里看不到任何东西。  
那是不透出任何光的深渊，米达麦亚看不到曾经在罗严塔尔身上看到过的，没有沸腾的战意，没有他所熟悉的桀骜不驯和比生命还重要的尊严，没有如泡沫的欢欣，没有他曾经见过的海一样的悲伤和让人窒息的绝望。那里什么都没有，罗严塔尔的壳子里什么都没有。  
那支撑他站在这里的是什么呢？

而这只恶魔从头到尾都没有说话。  
他如墨的眼睛静静看着米达麦亚，什么都没有说。  
他沉寂灵魂的残像浮出了黑暗的边角，但他什么都记不起来。  
他当然什么都记不起来，那个原本的灵魂早就被撕碎了，碎成了千片万片，有的在撕碎的时候随风逝去，有的则往更早的时代溯回而上，而有的则去往地底，有的去了天上……他在更早的时候就死了，在这个此刻的一年前就死了，在那个此刻就死了，死在无尽的痛苦和终焉的虚幻的幸福里。现在那里装着原来灵魂的地方是只剩下来不及带走的或者是顽固残留的细微碎片。  
那些碎片如今投影着遥远的过去，投影着已死去的那片如尘一般的灵魂。  
碎片里有很多东西，有雨，晴日的天空，妈妈，金色麦田，吹在耳边微风，漫天星星，泛着香气的酒，和明亮的光。  
那些缤纷的幻象让他不知所措。他不知道他要怎么做，没有人告诉他该怎么做。

面前是温暖的。  
有些本能地想要靠近，他就将剑换到了左手，在衣服上擦了擦右手，用那只残缺不全的右手——打算去碰温暖明亮的光源。光源稍微晃动的时候他就想要哭了，可哭是什么东西？他也记不起来，他捂住一只眼睛，又放下。  
米达麦亚往后退了一步。  
他便不再往前了。  
——一定是因为我往前走了，所以光芒才变暗了一点。  
他踟蹰不前，他的黑翅膀缩成了一团，好像从来就不会飞那样缩了起来。  
他是失去了名姓的荒野游魂。

是的，那很温暖。  
但是不可以伤害他。  
不能飞蛾扑火。  
会熄灭。  
会……碎。

米达麦亚是以剑尖朝外的姿势来迎接他的靠近的。他的敌人完全放弃了抵抗，扔下了剑，，几乎是一心求死，不，是求生地走近了。  
米达麦亚没有因为这样放下他的剑，他不该去管为什么他的敌人为什么就扔下了剑，以一种看起来是快乐的样子一点点逼近他。  
米达麦亚居然会因为两手空空没有武器的敌人感到狼狈，他不能再退，等他定住的时候，他有些生气地将剑毫无战意地往前一挥。  
“走开啊！——”  
但动不了。  
米达麦亚发现他的剑尖被那个人给握住了，血沿着锋利剑身流了下来。那个像极了罗严塔尔的人就那么缓缓瘫软下身子，他低下头，亲吻手中的剑尖。  
接着在米达麦亚惊惧的注目下，他往前，将剑尖送入了他的心口。  
米达麦亚的剑毫无阻碍地破开了皮肤，肌肉，避过肋骨，插到了柔软的心脏里。

他抬起头，望着米达麦亚。米达麦亚终其一生都不会忘记那双眼睛。  
如泡沫的欢欣，如海一样的悲伤和如永不停止的窒息的绝望。  
——他什么都记起来了，那些深入骨髓的记忆，不会因为血液流失而湮灭；但是他又在下一秒刹那忘记了，他和他一生最重要的记忆擦身而过。  
但没有关系。  
没有关系。

就算什么都记不清了。  
但我依然记得，我爱着你。

他朝着米达麦亚倒下去，米达麦亚正好把他抱在了怀里，恶魔瘦弱得只剩一副骨架。米达麦亚不知如何是好，如果可以的话，他就把他抱在怀里不放手，带他去任何地方，唯独不能留他独个。  
但许多许多的人和恶魔都朝着他们涌来，米达麦亚无暇顾及，他全身颤抖，他手脚冰冷，他感觉到一只手撑着他的胸膛——米达麦亚看着被他刺中心口的恶魔将军，从他的怀里艰难地爬起来，再握着他的手借力站起来，像是被好心人扶了一把又要往前走的陌生人那样，他甚至对他微笑了一下。

他往回走去，他踉踉跄跄，被更多的人攻击，又被那些黑翅膀的族人保护，但不管怎么样，他就那么走，走出去很远。  
其实他很早就不想再动了，被那团光包裹的时候就不想动了。他只想安静地死去，但不能死在他的身边，要死在他不知道的地方。于是他想了想，又往前走了几步。  
他将在荒凉的人世独自迎来他的死亡。  
他不过是与喧闹人世格格不入的死魂灵。

失去了将军的恶魔一族是一盘散沙，那些恶魔被米达麦亚的部下们轻而易举解决，尖叫刺耳，就那么死去。  
但米达麦亚觉得他的胜利毫无意义，他只望着那人茕茕孑立的背影，他想去追上去掀开那人的面具，但他一动不动，他动不了，他只能看着他慢慢走远。  
他会死，米达麦亚清楚知道，他命不久矣，他几乎是自绝在自己面前。他将死在自己不知道的地方。  
不过他，会飞的话，就不会被深埋地底了吧。  
要下大雨了啊，在那之前请飞得更高吧。  
米达麦亚侥幸地那么猜测着。  
他悲伤又孤独地低头，像是落败的英雄，他看着手心，看着被恶魔握过的手，有什么灼热得发光。  
就算大雨淋落也不会熄灭他手心的光。

米达麦亚不知道是怎么回去的，他只记得他坐在战场中间，到后来雨下得很大，人狼睁着温润的眼睛，走过来舔了舔他的脸。  
“渴了吧？”米达麦亚摸了摸人狼的头，他用手鞠了一捧雨水，放在人狼面前，“喝吧。”  
人狼没有喝，继续舔他的脸。  
“要回去了哦。”米达麦亚轻声说，他张开手掌，一小捧雨水就那么淋落。他低头，不去管满面风雨。

米达麦亚没有辜负所有人的期望，他出色完成了他的任务，沉重打击了魔族，率领大军凯旋归来。  
在其他将军问敌人与罗严塔尔关系的时候，他一口咬定。  
“那绝不是罗严塔尔，我怎么可能杀了罗严塔尔，一定是你们看错了。”  
米达麦亚这么说的时候是昂首挺胸说的，没有人会怀疑一向注重诚信的疾风之狼话里的真假。所有人都相信了那个恶魔和罗严塔尔只是有些许的相像。  
只有缪拉将军在庆功宴众人喝得七歪八倒时保持了些许的理智，在他的角度能看到疾风之狼的眼角闪着光，兴许是错觉，缪拉不敢肯定，说不定是雨水或者溅上的酒液。  
不过就算米达麦亚哭了，又有谁可以证明他是为罗严塔尔而哭的呢？

和平协议签订在那个此刻的十年后。人魔大战结束在一个惠风和畅的秋日，大地之上哀鸿遍野，满目疮痍；山川河流，山林溪涧，都遍布无名牺牲者的尸体；还活着的人们承受伤痛，在广阔的人世继续艰难辗转。  
微风抚慰所有颠沛流离的灵魂。  
米达麦亚去首都奥丁罗严塔尔所在的衣冠冢坐了一下午，从天亮坐到天黑。

东风暗转年华，沧海桑田，物是人非。  
天亮到天黑，一眨眼就是六十年。这是距离那个此刻六十年后的事。  
在距离奥丁千里之外的宁静山村，正值破冰初融的春日，流水潺潺，花香静谧。  
“爷爷，你是叫渥佛根·米达麦亚是吧？”六岁的小女孩扑到门口晒太阳的老人怀里，然后变魔术一般从怀里掏出一封薄薄的信，“今天那个绿衣服的叔叔说这是给您的信。”  
日光下浅红的痕迹反射进入老了的米达麦亚的灰色眼睛，他忽然感到刺痛，有什么刺激了他的视网膜，那明明是不够鲜艳的红。  
“是什么呀，我看看。”他这么说，接过孙女递给他的信，他仔细看着信封，就那么看着，看着。  
“怎么了爷爷？”小女孩有些意识到米达麦亚的不对劲，她踮起脚尖，像大人给她量体温那样去摸了摸米达麦亚的额头，“您冷吗？为什么一直在颤抖呢？”  
“怎么会冷呢……这是一个温暖的春天。”米达麦亚微笑着，捏了捏他可爱孙女泛红的脸蛋。  
“是啊，我也这么觉得，爷爷我先去玩啦。”小女孩很快脱离开米达麦亚的怀抱。  
虽然爷爷也很好，会讲很多好听的故事，也会变魔术，会用水变出一只漂亮的鹰，还很温柔，从来不生气；但是春天也特别好，万物都开始长，花开得多么好，绿草软软的，蝴蝶也很漂亮，还可以放风筝。真是难以选择，先去跟春天一起玩，再回来陪爷爷好了。小女孩心思转了好几个弯，人已经蹦跳着跑出去。  
米达麦亚保持着那样的微笑，他点点头，看着孙女消失在他的视线之外。  
八十多岁的米达麦亚这才低下头，准备拆信，他很艰难才撕开信封的封口，满是皱纹枯瘦的手撕得很不利索，留下不规则的锯齿。他有些紧张，心扑通扑通跳，他先放眼望了望蓝天和白云，在广阔的大自然汲取一点勇气似的，他才去抽出里面的纸。  
一张折好的纸，日光下薄如蝉翼，是在地底深埋多年死去多年的蝉的蝉翼，透着不算小的字。  
米达麦亚瞪大了眼睛，又试着眯起眼睛，最后才不得不服老地拿起了一边的老花镜。

这是什么字啊？  
根本看不清。  
就不能体谅一下老年人吗？

五分钟后，米达麦亚忽然摘下老花镜，一只手捂住了眼睛，他是想打哈欠，又想咳嗽，最后呜呜地哭了出来。  
八十多岁的米达麦亚在前半生戎马生涯，功成名就，家庭和美，生活顺遂。就那么在一个春日的庭院里哭的像个孩子，好像八十多年都白活了那样，他抽噎着，肩膀一耸一耸，只是在那里哭着，怎么也止不住。  
“我说，罗严塔尔，你的信……也未免太迟了。”

信上是浅红色的字，曾经应当是深红的，辗转流离了半个世纪多才传到的信件，经风吹雨打，只剩下了抹平的红。  
上面歪歪扭扭写着：  
“吾友 米达麦亚  
你做的一切我都感激，  
请你原谅我，  
我也原谅你。”

小女孩在外面玩够了才回到庭院，她摘下很多花，编成花环，打算送给亲爱的爷爷。她踮着脚尖将花环戴在爷爷的头上，发现爷爷好像是哭了。  
她蹲下来，托腮，仰着头望着爷爷湿湿的眼睛，善良的小女孩这么问亲爱的爷爷。  
“为什么要哭呢？是春天不美丽吗？”  
爷爷似乎是不哭了，他摸了摸女孩柔软的头发，轻柔又坚定地回答道。  
“不，是因为春天太美丽了。”

终

后记

写完啦……一共4w2  
2-17到2-22，第一次写得这么快，算是中篇了吧=3=  
第一次写双壁_(:зゝ∠)_  
大米真好啊，罗喵也超好。  
更多想说的话都在文里。  
愿你理解我千分之一的心意。  
谢谢观看。

——帝国名花  
2016-2-22 22:16:49


End file.
